


Looking in your window#1

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has a secret but, Ray has a bigger one.





	Looking in your window#1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Looking in your window#1

## Looking in your window#1

by maria jackson

Disclaimer: The Due South Characters belong to Alliance and not to me.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: The song is by Jennifer Lopez, 'Waiting for tonight' and this is a love story with really no plot and that's pretty much it. Enjoy.

* * *

The first thing that Ray noticed was the Stetson when he reached over to the back seat for his jacket. He then muttered. "Damn! Fraser forgot the sacred hat and now I'm gonna have to turn around and deliver it!" First Ray checked to see if there was any other traffic but then he remembered the time and he mumbled. "What the hell am I looking for? There isn't much traffic at two in the morning in this part of town except for the street walkers who are busy doing their thing and the hoodlums who are busy breaking inta the stores." Making a wide U-turn and Ray then drove on down the wet streets making his way back to the Consulate. Then reaching over, he changed the radio station and stopped when he came across a song he had heard only last week which really caught his attention. Raising the volume and Ray mumbled. 

"Hey! That's the song that I like!" Sitting back, Ray smiled as he drove along slowly, because he wasn't in a hurry since he had just dropped Fraser off not more then fifteen minutes ago and so the Mountie had to still be awake. The song blared loudly and, Ray tapped his fingers to the music. 

//Waiting for tonight, when you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight// 

And, of course since no one was around, Ray ran two red lights and a stop sign and within minutes he could see the Consulate. Making a rolling stop, and Ray then looked around and muttered. 

"Where are the fucking police whenever you need 'em? Hmm? Now, why would Fraser have all the lights on at the Consulate? Don't Canadians ever sleep? . . .Guess Turnbull must be having a ball with Thatcher up in Vancouver or was that Toronto that they went to? And, does it matter, Ray? . . .Nah. . . . Just as long as she keeps her cold ass up in Canada where it belongs then we can all sleep okay." Parking the GTO up front at his usual parking space because Ray had designated this space as his since he parked here every morning and late afternoon for Fraser. Slipping his coat on, once Ray was out of the car, and he then stuffed the sacred hat under the coat so that it wouldn't get wet with the drizzle that had just started again. Taking the stairs up carefully and right before he knocked, and Ray heard music. Stepping in closer and he then thought. 

_Music? There is music at this hour? And, it seems to be coming from_ . . . _from somewhere in the back. It seems to be coming from Fraser's office. Hm-m. I had better check this out._

Jogging down the stairs and Ray, then slipped around the corner to where Fraser's office was located at. Looking around, and Ray then reached for the nearest trash can and placed it directly under Fraser's window. He then hopped up on it but stepped wrong and Ray then tumbled off, landing on his back on the wet grass and losing the hat in the process. Staring at the stars, Ray then growled. "Sonuvabitch! Will you look at my coat?!" Dusting twigs and leaves off him and, Ray then scooped up the Stetson and inspected the damage. Turning it around and around Ray then mumbled. "The hat is in good condition, Detective . . . So shall we proceed with this investigation? Yes? All right then but the next time watch the first step, will ya? " Ray again climbed onto the trash can but this time he held onto the ledge. Then slowly he inched up so that he could see into the window which just happened to be slightly open and that's why the music had carried all the way to the front. The music still blared on but when Ray peered in, he didn't see anyone and he muttered. _Well, where's the music coming from? He's not here and_ . . . ' But, then Ray saw a shadow and decided that Fraser was in the next room so he then hopped off and moved the trash can to the next window and again climbed up slowly and carefully because he didn't want to take another spill. Then mumbling to himself as he snuck up, Ray said. "I'm probably gonna get arrested for tom-peeping and it serves me right 'cause I didn't seem ta learn from the first time that I fell down!" 

And, now Ray saw Fraser but the Mountie had his back to him and the Canadian wasn't doing anything but just standing there while the music played loudly. And, then Ray thought, what a coincidence, because they just happen to be playing the song that he had just been listening too in the car. 

//Like a movie sense in the sweetest dreams I have pictured us together, now to feel your lips on my fingertips, I have to say it's even better, then I ever thought it could possibly be, it's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free, from all of my sadness the tears that I've cried, I have spent all my life// 

And, then suddenly, Turnbull appeared out of nowhere and the first thing that Ray noticed was that Turnbull was dancing and not only was he dancing but the man was dancing for Fraser. His eyes went wide and Ray then mumbled. " Will ya look at that! What the hell does he think that he is doing? Did the man drink all the vanilla extract or what?" Totally dumbfounded and Ray just couldn't make out what was happening but one thing that was for certain and that was, Turnbull was doing a table dance for Fraser and there was no mistake about that. The young Canadian was not only dancing circles around Fraser but the man also had his hands on Fraser, touching him, grabbing him and teasing the man as the music continued. 

//take my breath away . . . love me now, leave me never . . . found a sacred place, lost in your embrace . . . I want to stay in this forever . . . I think of the days when the sun used to set . . . on my empty heart, all alone in my bed . . . tossing and turning . . . emotions were strong . . . I knew I had to hold on// 

Ray then looked at Fraser who only stood there with his arms crossed and watched as Turnbull pranced around him. Then Ray noticed that Turnbull was trying to get Fraser to join him but Fraser refused. And, then to Ray's shocked surprise he watched as Turnbull flipped around and pushed his ass up to Fraser's crotch. Then grabbing the man's hands, Turnbull placed them on his thighs and then Turnbull pumped and grind his ass against Fraser's crotch as the music played on. 

//Waiting for tonight, oh . . . when you would be here in my arms . . . waiting for tonight, oh . . . I've dreamed of this love for so long. . . . waiting for tonight.// And, to say that Ray was shocked was putting it mildly but he couldn't turn away so he watched. 

//Gone are the days when my sun used to set . . . on my empty heart all alone in my bed tossing and turning . . . emotions were strong . . . I knew I had to hold on// 

Then Turnbull pulled away when he saw that Fraser had no intention of joining him. The two watched each other for a moment and Fraser said something to Turnbull but Ray couldn't make it out. But then Ray watched as Fraser made his way to the CD player and after sorting through a few CD'S he slipped one into the deck then made his way back to Turnbull. Reaching over he took Turnbull's hand and slipped his other arm around the young Canadian's waist and pulled him in until their bodies were pressed against each other and for some reason this really worried Ray and he thought. "What the hell is going on here? What is it that they are doing?" And, then Ray was really stunned when Fraser threw his head back and cracked up laughing because Ray had never seen him laugh like this before. The man was practically howling at something that Turnbull had obviously said, an Ray was dumbstruck. Turnbull was trying not to laugh, but he was doing a poor job of it because the corners of his mouth kept trying to inch up. And, Ray was totally fascinated by the scene especially when Fraser rested his forehead on Turnbull's shoulder and that for some reason sent Turnbull into giggles. 

Ray now mumbled. "Sonuvabitch. What the fuck is going on here?! What is this?" 

Fraser now looked into Turnbull's eyes trying his best to be serious but he failed miserably when he cracked out laughing again. Taking in a deep breath as if he were exasperated and, Turnbull then reached up and placed his fingers to Fraser's lips and said. "Sh-h-h!" Fraser smiled and then pulled Turnbull in again and the two took off dancing. They danced perfectly, each in sync with the other as if they had been dancing together all their lives, gliding around Thatcher's office in perfect tempos. 

Ray could see that Turnbull was saying something by the movement of his lips but since the music was too loud, he couldn't make it out and it seemed to be funny because Fraser had pursed his lips and was trying desperately not to laugh. Never had Ray seen his partner like this, his face flushed and the man just looked utterly happy, which really upset, Ray. Then Ray heard Turnbull say rather loudly but with a smile on his face, "I don't find it as amusing as you do! It was an accident. It was not intentional!" And, turning to look at Fraser and Ray could now see tears rolling down Fraser's cheeks as the man still fought to contain his laughter. Suddenly they stopped and much to Ray's shock, Fraser reached over and embraced Turnbull, giving him a hard bear hug. But, it didn't stop there because Turnbull embraced Fraser in return and that's when again Fraser rested his cheek on Turnbull's shoulder. Fraser then whispered something and then the two started dancing again, wrapped up in each others arms and Ray just couldn't believe any of this. He was breathing so hard that now the window had fogged up and Ray then had to wipe off a section so that he could peer in. And, to his shock, the pair was now dancing cheek to cheek and that's when Ray just wanted to jump into the window and ask what the hell was going on with his partner and Turnbull. Feeling something tapping his foot and Ray looked down only to see Diefenbaker sniffing at his boot. Frowning at the wolf, and Ray then snarled. "And, just how long have you known about those two having an affair? And, don't you dare deny that you didn't know about Fraser doing this because I know better, Dief! . . . You and I are gonna have a long talk later about this Dief once I kick Fraser in the head!" Ray then directed his attention back to the pair still dancing and wrapped in each other's arms. 

It was at that moment that Robert Fraser decided to make an appearance as he stepped up to the wolf. He looked at Ray then back at the wolf and asked "What in heaven's name is the yank doing Diefenbaker? If he's trying to commit suicide then he picked the right place because he is going to slip off that trash can and break his foolish neck . . . What is he looking at?" Peering through the window and Robert Fraser gasped, and then muttered. "GREAT SCOTS! I seriously hope that my son is trying to either rescue that Mountie or choke him to death the way that Benton is holding him! . . .WHAT!? What do you mean that they're dancing Diefenbaker!? They are not dancing! They are . . . they are . . . Oh, dear God but you are right, Diefenbaker! They are dancing and if I wasn't already dead then I'd keel over right now!" 

Dief agreed and then walked away. 

Robert then turned to Ray and growled. "Will you get your foolish butt inside and stop them before they do something stupid, yank? Here . . . Give me your gun and I'll . . . Oh no! What is it that they are doing now!?! Look, yank, if you're not going to help then stay out of my way!" And, Robert Fraser vanished. 

The music stopped but they still danced around slowly to the sound of their own music and Ray watched and now he could hear them because the place was as quiet as a cemetery. And, what Ray saw upset him even more because now the two were gazing into each other eyes, lovingly. But what happened next really turned Ray's stomach because Fraser said. "You have magnificent eyes, and Ren . . . Never have I been so totally captivated by such exquisite beauty! Not even the beaches of Hawaii can compare to such breathtaking beauty and I stand in awe of you!" And, Turnbull turned about nine shades of red. 

Ray now felt as if a freight train had just run over him a few times. He just wasn't sure if he was angry, hurt, disappointed or if he was just going to puke on his boots. He then mumbled quietly. "What the hell is going on here? Am I in a nightmare? Yeh, this is what is happening . . . I'm in a freaking nightmare!" And, when Ray looked back, he nearly fell because he saw Turnbull reaching in to kiss Fraser. He was about to yell stop but then he noticed that Turnbull buried his face into the crook of Fraser's neck instead and so Ray held back telling himself to calm down but that didn't last long because Ray then heard Fraser say. "I really love you." And, that's when Ray felt his heart land somewhere at the heel of his boot. 

But, Robert Fraser wasn't that thrilled about this and he snarled. "BENTON FRASER! And, just what in tarnation has gotten into that head of yours! You take those paws off that man before I have a coronary right here! Just what do you think that you are doing!?" 

And, Fraser jumped, clear of Turnbull's arms and looked around quickly feeling totally discomfitted and embarrassed to have been caught. Finally Fraser found his father who just happen to be standing halfway in and halfway out of a large fake tree that Inspector Thatcher kept in the corner of the room which is why Fraser hadn't seen him in the first place. Turnbull asked. "Are you all right? . . Did I step on you?" And, Ray was seething with anger because he thought that he knew his partner but quite obviously, he did not and he felt so betrayed. Pulling the coat around him and Ray muttered under his breath. "How dare he do this to me?! I thought that we were friends? And, if we are friends then why didn't he tell me about this!? Why didn't he tell me that he was having an affair with Turnbull?! . . .No. This isn't happening. This can't be real! That's not my Fraser in there cause that man's an . . . an . . . He's an imposter!" And, Ray growled under his breath. Fraser stared at his father as the man was now spouting off at the mouth. "I knew that Chicago would make you crazy! This place is full of sex crazy people and now you've become one of them! What you need is to get back to Canada and expose whatever is left of your brain to some clean air, son! My God, if you have to do something like this then at least do it with a real man, son! For heaven sake's if you need to use the damn thing then I would prefer that you put that leg over the yank and use it on him instead Benton Fraser!? " 

At the mention of Ray's name and Fraser was stunned. He muttered, "Ray? You want me to have sex with . . . OH DEAR!" 

Hearing his name and, Ray immediately crunched down and murmured. "Shit! I think that he saw me!" 

And, Turnbull asked. "Did you just call me, Ray?" 

His heart was hammering in his chest because Ray thought that he had just been caught but still he was angry and he muttered. "Oh yeah, and now he thinks about me after romancing that . . . that . . . him! What? Was I not good enough for him? Is my hair not the right color or is it cause I'm from Chicago? I could fuck him so hard that Fraser would be begging for more and . . . Oh, god, but what is it that I am saying!" And, Ray stopped immediately. 

Turning his attention to the younger Constable and Fraser quickly apologized, saying. "No. . I didn't call you, Ray! . . .Please forgive me but it just occurred to me that I left my hat in Ray's car and that's why his name popped out of my mouth. I'm truly sorry." At first Turnbull pouted and then he said. "I thought that everything was going fine but now I'm beginning to wonder if. . . . " 

"No! . . .No. . . . Everything is perfect, Ren . . . Please . . . accept my apologies . . . Please give me another chance because I still want to do this." And, Fraser begging made Ray even more upset when he heard it and he muttered. "Now I'm really gonna puke that lemon meringue pie that I had for dinner on my boots!" 

The young Constable then smiled, nodded and said. "Okay . . . Everything is forgiven." And now it was Robert Fraser who spoke up saying, "This is disgusting! You are going to waste perfectly good seed on someone like this . . . this . . . whatever that man is! Look, Benton if you must plant some seed then why don't you just plant it in someone more deserving like the yank who just happens to be standing right outside that window right over . . . " and, then suddenly, Robert Fraser went quiet and left in a fit of anger. 

Looking at his father and Fraser then whirled around fast and looked out of the window but the only thing that he saw was the drizzle. When he turned back his father was gone and Fraser thought that just maybe his father was trying to scare him by telling him that Ray was watching. 

Turnbull asked. "Are you all right Constable? . . . " 

"What? . .. Oh . . . Ben . . . I told you to call me, Ben, Turnbull. I mean, since we've been at this for a month already you should at least call me, Ben." 

Ray had hunkered down under the ledge so that Fraser wouldn't see him but he could very well make out what Fraser was saying and again he was pissed as he growled. "Ben? . . .Ben? Ben my ass! He's never told me to call him that and we're supposed to be best friends! Or, at least I thought we were best friends but now I'm really having serious doubts about me and . . . Mr. Fraser!" Inching up slowly and Ray peeked in checking to see if the coast was clear. He had already been here probably more than thirty minutes and he wasn't as wet even though the drizzle was coming in harder but he knew that he was going to have to leave soon if he didn't want to get soaked. Peering in the window, and he saw that Turnbull was back in Fraser's arms and Fraser had his fingers locked behind the young Constable's waist. Ray then nearly flipped when he heard Fraser say. "I need to get out of this uniform and so do you so let's continue after we undress, all right?" And, that's about as much as Ray could take for one night. Having to watch them naked and in bed was just not going to wash over with him and he snarled. "So help you, when I see you tomorrow morning Benton Fraser and the first thing that I'm gonna do is ta kick ya in the head and then I'm gonna strangle ya with that lanyard or whatever it is that ya call it!" 

Gazing into the gray's that were watching him and Turnbull then stammered rather nervously. "W-We're not going to do that in the bed, again . . . Are we? I don't think that I can do that again because I'm . . . I'm . . . " 

Constable Fraser smiled and then placed his hands on both sides of Turnbull's head and gazing into the man's eyes, Fraser said. "All you have to do is relax and concentrate. I told you that I would do everything but you are going to have to help me by relaxing. It would go so much smoother if you would just relax a bit. Now? . . You mustn't be so nervous Ren and I promise to take it slower and easier this time if it helps. I told you that it would be rough the first couple of days but we've been at this for a while now so it shouldn't be as bad, right? Here . . . I'll help you out of your tunic and then we can move into my office where we can have more privacy." Fraser reached for the collar and undid the velcro and Turnbull watched, and Ray freaked and that's when he fell off the trash can. Hearing the ruckus and Fraser hurried to the window and then peered out but the only thing that he saw was Diefenbaker jumping away from the trash cans and then the wolf just strolled away, looking over his shoulder twice at the tipped cans and then he continued around the building. "Hm?" Was all Fraser said and then returned to where Turnbull waited. 

Trying his best not to move as he hid under the trash cans, and Ray waited until he didn't see Fraser's shadow in the window. Once the coast was clear, Ray crawled around the building on hands and knees and then sprinted to his car, jumped in and hightailed it to his apartment and as he drove he let out a stream of curses all the way home. Only once did Ray stop, pulling over to the curb so that he could curse at the Stetson that was sitting quietly in the passenger seat "Sacred hat my ass! Do you know that yer damn, fucking owner who is supposed ta be the epitome of morality is of this minute banging the other epitome of morality and come tomorrow, I'm gonna make him eat you, you stupid fucking hat?! . . .What in the hell happened to that stupid man! . . .He loses his hat and I think that he tucks his brain somewhere in you cause he sure as hell isn't using it right now! . . URGH! I'm gonna kill him!?"And Ray then peeled off in a fit of anger. 

* * *

So he couldn't sleep because Ray tossed and turned wondering just in hell he had missed all the signs of Fraser being gay. After all he considered himself to be a great detective but as of tonight he was really questioning his status. Staring up at the ceiling he kept mumbling. "How the fuck did I miss this? Has he always been gay? Did he sleep with Vecchio too? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend cause Fraser has Turnbull! Turnbull? What the hell is he thinking? He cannot be banging Turnbull . . . That is just not happening. Fraser cannot be banging Turnbull!" An hour later after Ray slept, the man ejaculated in his pants after banging Fraser several times in his dream just like he had been doing for the last three months now and with a big smile on his face, Ray slept soundly.

* * *

Parking in his usual spot right in front of the Consulate and Ray waited for Fraser. He was exhausted already because he had sex with Fraser at least three times in his dreams last night and that had really worn him out and now he was angry with himself because he had the dreams and Ren Turnbull had Fraser. Glancing up at doors and Ray knew that Fraser would be coming out any minute now and all he had to do was to wait so that he could bitch the Mountie out.

* * *

Hurrying down the stairs, and taking two at a time, Fraser hurried because he was late and he had a rule about being late. Ray saw him coming but then sat up when he noticed that Turnbull was coming up right behind Fraser and when he caught up to the man, Turnbull mumbled something and then slipped something into the man's hand and Fraser quickly tucked it into his pocket, smiled and hurried away. But the smile on Turnbull's face and the man's blushing didn't go unnoticed by Ray who gripped his steering wheel and snarled. "Fucker."

Jumping into the GTO and Fraser could already see the tension in Ray's face and knew that the man was already upset. So, he smiled at the detective and Fraser said. "Good morning Ray, and how was your night?" 

Glaring at Fraser from over his sunglasses and Ray only bit at his bottom lip as he thought *No wonder the Mountie is chipper every morning. I would be chipper too if I got sex every night! * 

"Ray? Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" 

Pushing his sunglasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and Ray then turned away and turned the key in the ignition switch. He then mumbled. "How was your night, Fraser? Was it enjoyable? Were you missing anything last night or. . . . " * Or, were you too busy being screwed to remember about your stupid sacred hat?! * 

Turning around to look into the back seat and Fraser smiled and said. "Yes, I was in a hurry and I forgot my hat last night. Thank you kindly for taking care of it, Ray." 

And, Robert Fraser asked. "So how was the wallflower son? Did you sleep with him?" 

Fraser was shocked and said. "I did not!" 

Looking over at the Mountie and Ray muttered. "You did not what? Don't tell me you suddenly read minds now?" Shaking his head and Fraser said. "No, I don't read minds, Ray. I was talking to myself. I'll try not to be so forgetful the next time." 

"Yeh . . . You do that . . . I'm beginning to notice that you do a lot of things by yourself besides talking Fraser." 

The Mountie frowned and asked. "What do you mean by that, Ray?" 

But it was Robert Fraser who answered, saying, "What he means is why did you sleep with the wallflower when you could've slept with the yank, son?! . ..At least he acts more like a man then that other one ever could!" 

And, Fraser was stunned and said. "Oh Dear! I couldn't do that." 

Ray now glared at him and asked. "You couldn't do what Fraser? What is it that you are talking about!?" 

Mumbling under his breath and Fraser said. "I can't do a lot of things by myself, Ray." 

And, that angered Ray and he growled. "Yeah. I noticed that too, Fraser." 

Fraser looked his way and frowned. 

* * *

After the long unsettling day they headed back to the Consulate and Fraser wondered why Ray hadn't spoken to him all day. He only talked about the cases but he wasn't his usual self today. Watching him from the corner of his eye and Fraser thought, _Why does he keep staring at me and shaking his head? He's been so quiet and moody all day and I'm beginning to wonder just what I said or did wrong?_

Ray looked at him and asked. 'Why are you looking at me that way, Fraser?" 

Turning away and Fraser mumbled. "It's nothing, Ray . . . Ray? What is bothering you? You've been so preoccupied today. Is it because Attorney Kowalski refused your invitation?" 

And, that really infuriated Ray to no end, so steering the car into the shoulder of the street, Ray then parked and turned to his partner and snarled. "For your information, Stella and I are no longer an item! . . . I know that I talk a lot about her and I keep asking her out but that's what I'm supposed to do as an ex, Fraser! Don't you know anything about ex's? Nah . . . Maybe you don't cause . . . cause you don't have one . . . Yet." 

What Ray was saying really confused Fraser and he said. "That's what you're 'supposed' to do? You're supposed to keep asking Attorney Kowalski out even though she is going to turn you down? I really don't understand the logic in that, Ray?" 

So Robert Fraser rolled his eyes and then decided that maybe he should explain it to his son so he said. "Don't you understand that the yank is telling you that he has to ask his exwife out so that he can maintain an image of a ladies' man? He keeps asking his wife out in the presence of his co-workers so that they will know that he's a ladies' man, but we both know the truth, now don't we, son? Do you recall that other night when he went home with his exwife to her apartment and they . . ." 

"I don't want to know." Fraser mumbled under his breath because he really didn't want the details of Ray sleeping with his exwife. 

"You don't wanna know, what?" Ray asked. 

"Nothing." 

"My, god, but you're jealous!" The elder Fraser said. "Your behaving this way because you're jealous!" 

"I am not." Fraser growled under his breath. 

"Yer not what?" Ray asked but the Mountie only turned away hoping that his father would disappear and leave him alone. 

Taking in a deep breath and Ray said. "Look. I don't know what yer problem is, Fraser but Stell and I are just friends . . . We've been friends since we were kids so I can't just turn my back on her. It's not like we were gonna reconcile cause there has just been too much damage between us." 

"But . . . You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Fraser muttered. 

Looking at the Mountie and Ray cleared his throat then said. "If you mean do, I love her as a friend, well, then yeah but if you mean do I love her as if she's the love of my life, well, then . . . No. No, cause she doesn't see me like she used to see me before, Fraser." 

"I don't understand what you are referring to, Ray?" 

"Well." Ray then turned away and said. "She used to worship me . . . I guess sort'a like hero-worshiping or something close to that. It's just that I want her ta say good stuff about me like good friends do Fraser but all she wants to do is fight. Good friends take care of each other, don't they, Fraser? They're supposed ta like each other, right? Would you say that you're a good friend of mine, Fraser?" Ray now looked at him. 

At first Fraser was confused because the question sounded as if Ray was fishing for something. But, Fraser then smiled and said. "I would say that I am a good friend of yours, yes, Ray. I certainly hope so." 

And, as if on cue, the elder Fraser said. "If you're such a good friend then why are you sleeping with the Wallflower?!" The Mountie sighed and shook his head. 

Ray then said. "Okay, so in yer opinion then we're really close, right? I mean we're tight, right? I want you to be completely honest with me, Fraser because friends don't keep secrets." 

And, Robert Fraser agreed, saying. "See! He knows that you're lying to him! Tell him the truth about the Wall Flower!" 

The Mountie frowned and asked. "What secrets are you talking about, Ray?" 

"He knows what you did with the Wall flower!" Robert Fraser interjected. 

And, Fraser shook his head and waited. 

Ray turned away and thought about how to respond to Fraser's question. He then looked to the Mountie and mumbled. "Let's just drop this . . . Hey? What about dinner? Let's do something really different tonight, Fraser. I know what, why don't we get all dressed up and go out to the best place in town! . .. I'm buying and yer going and that's final cause good friends do that sort of thing. If you have other plans then cancel them . . . Wear a tux and go all out for me, your best friend, okay? Whadda ya say?" 

At first Fraser didn't know what to say because he was really confused but then he smiled and nodded and said. "Yes . . . That would be great." 

Now Ray smiled, nodded and said. "Great! It's a date!" 

Robert smiled and agreed. "This is great because now you can take him to bed. Benton? Do you own a tuxedo?" 

Fraser looked at his father through the rear view mirror and glared at him. He then said. "It's a date, Ray." 

* * *

He was pacing in the small office and Fraser then turned to his father and asked. "Is it my imagination or have you suddenly come unhinged? Why exactly do you want me to sleep with, Ray? The man is my partner in case you forgot."

"And?" 

"And, just what is it that you are trying to do?" Fraser looked at him and then added. "Have you listened to yourself? You are actually encouraging me to sleep with my own partner, dad. In case you haven't noticed, Ray's a man, dad. I think that being dead has somewhat altered your perspective because you would never encourage such a thing! And, what happened to the grandchildren that you wanted? I don't think that you realize that Ray and I can't have children with each other." 

The elder Fraser glared at his son as if he were the one who had come unhinged after Fraser was the one, romancing a Wallflower, of all things. He then said. "I don't want you sleeping with the yank but I'd rather pick him over that Wallflower! And, in reality the yank really does care for you son, because he watches your back so why not let him, um . . . Watch your front too, in a manner of speaking? And, as for children . . . I'm sure that he would put out some fine ones, son." 

His mouth dropped open and Fraser was stunned for a few seconds, He then said. "You have come unhinged! When did you hear me say that I wanted to sleep with a man, let alone, Ray?! Besides none of this concerns you and I also don't need advice in my sleeping practices! Dad . . . Let's get one thing straight and that is that I am not sleeping with, Ray! And, now this is the end of this discussion and I have work to do!" 

Robert Fraser only stared at his son until Fraser felt guilty enough to turn away. 

* * *

Pressing a palm to the horn and Ray then waited for his partner. His mouth then dropped open when he saw what walked out of the Consulate. It was Fraser but he was in a tuxedo, a black one with silk trimmings around the cuffs and down the seams of his pants. He knew that his mouth was wide-open but he just couldn't help but to ogle at his gorgeous partner who looked like a million bucks, his hair neatly combed and his boots sparkled under the glow of the street lamps. Then he was awakened out of his stupor when he saw Turnbull come chasing after Fraser just like he did the last time. The two whispered, smiled and then Turnbull handed Fraser something which the man quickly slipped into his pocket. Ray almost beat on the horn when he saw Turnbull reach in as if to kiss Fraser but Ray stopped when he realized that Turnbull was only removing a piece of lint off Fraser's shoulder. The intimacy got to him though, so Ray honked at Fraser again. Ray was feeling territorial and that's all that there was to it and he didn't want Turnbull messing up his plans so he told Fraser to hurry up.

Jumping into the car and Fraser said. "I'm sorry Ray, but you know how fussy Turnbull . . . Ray! . . You look fantastic in that tux! I don't think that I've ever seen you looking as distinguished as you do now, Ray!" 

And, the statement made, Ray, blush all the way to the roots of his hair. Fiddling with the bow tie and Ray murmured. "Thanks . . . You look pretty killer yourself, Fraser." . 

Robert Fraser agreed and said. "See! I told you that the yank has good taste. He knows how appreciate the finer things in life. You really ought to give him a try son. At least test that leg one time and just strap it over him." 

Shutting his eyes for a couple of seconds and hoping to get rid of his father, Fraser then looked at Ray and asked. "Ray? Is there a special reason for us getting all dressed up? Are we going on a stakeout?" 

Shaking his head and Ray said. "No special reasons. But, the rest is a secret and I'll tell ya later." 

Leaning forward, and the elder Fraser said. "Maybe he's going to take you to some fancy hotel and have his way with you, son?" 

And, as much as he wished his father would leave and stop talking such nonsense, Fraser then wondered if just maybe, his father was onto something. 

* * *

To say that he wasn't impressed would be to lie because Fraser was very impressed with Ray's choice of a restaurant which included everything from candlelight to imported wine, to enticing desserts. But, Fraser had only sipped at the wine while Ray had a couple of glasses with his meal. Once they were through and the waiter had removed the dishes, Ray then looked up at his partner and said. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Ray?" And, Fraser now gave him his undivided attention. 

"Okay . . . I noticed that every day that I pick you up, Turnbull chases you down and gives you something. Is it the keys to his apartment?" 

At first, Fraser didn't know what he was talking about. And, so he asked. "What are you referring to, Ray?" 

Ray didn't know if Fraser was trying to be evasive so he said. "I noticed that Turnbull slips something into yer hand just about every day . . . Are they the keys to his apartment?" 

Then it came to him and Fraser then shook his head and smiled. He then said. "You're talking about the talisman, Ray?" 

"What?" Ray was puzzled. 

"What Turnbull gives to me every morning is a Talisman, Ray. It's a good luck charm which he insists that I carry at all times for my protection and well-being. It's also supposed to bring me good luck, Ray although lately it's been doing everything but that. And, since I keep forgetting it on my desk every morning then Turnbull has made it his mission to make sure that I carry it with me all the time." 

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. I don't know how you can say that it's not lucky, Fraser cause I think that you've been very lucky lately . . . Very lucky indeed, Ben . . . Let's get outta here, okay?" 

Fraser didn't understand what he meant and he also noticed that Ray had called him by his first name which really surprised him although he had to admit that he really liked it especially coming from Ray. Getting up and Fraser said. "I'm ready to leave." And Fraser then watched as Ray paid the tab and he also left a hefty tip for the waiter and then turning to Fraser he said. "Okay . . . So, let's get this date rolling." 

And, the Mountie wondered what he meant by that since the date had started hours ago. 

* * *

Once they were in the car, Fraser then turned to Ray and asked. "Ray? I don't mean to sound unappreciative but just what exactly are we celebrating?"

At first Ray didn't say anything but then he smiled and said. "I'll let you figure that one out, Ben." 

There was a rustling behind him and then Robert Fraser said. "He wants to sleep with you son. Don't think that the dinner was free. Trust me, because I know how these things work. And, now you're supposed to be the dessert." 

Glaring at his father through the rear view mirror and Fraser then shook his head thinking to himself. 'How can you say that about the man? If you knew Ray like I do then you'd know that Ray is in love with his exwife and he just isn't like that.' Then he asked. "Where are we headed to now, Ray?" 

Turning down his street and, Ray now headed to his place. Looking over at Fraser and Ray said. "We're heading to my apartment, unless you have to get home to . . . to Turnbull?" 

And, Fraser found it odd that Ray would say that. Shaking his head and Fraser said. "No. I do not have to get home to Constable Turnbull, Ray and why would you ask that?" 

Flipping the radio on and Ray shook his head and said. "Never mind." And, as if on cue, they played the song. 

// Gone are the days when my sun used to set, in my empty heart, all alone in my bed, tossing and turning emotions were strong, I knew I had to hold on.// 

And, Ray had to look at Fraser to see if he would react to the song but the Mountie didn't even seem to notice that the song was playing. Fraser looked at him and wondered what was on the detectives' mind. 

Parking in front of his apartment and Ray then unbuckled and said, "Come on." And both of them headed upstairs, with Fraser leading the way while Ray analyzed his butt and Ray smiled and said."A nice ass." 

Turning to face him and Fraser asked. "What did you say?" 

Shaking his head and Ray said. "Nothing." Ray hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud and he thought that just maybe he had a bit too much to drink so he had better watch himself. 

Fraser continued up the stairs but he knew what he had heard and he did hear Ray say that he had a nice ass. Now Fraser studied him as Ray unlocked the door. 

Once inside Ray offered Fraser something to drink but Fraser said that he had enough already and thanked him so Ray smiled and then said. "Well, then let's relax. Or would you rather work off the huge dinner we had?" 

"Aha! I told you he was going to want to be compensated, son! The man want's you!" 

And, Fraser was annoyed that his father had followed them but he was also puzzled by Ray's statement so he asked. "Work off the dinner? Whatever do you mean, Ray?" 

Turning away and Ray headed to his book shelf and Fraser watched because he didn't know what his partner was doing. Then he heard the music and realized that Ray meant working dinner off by dancing. But, did Ray intend to dance alone, Fraser wondered. 

And, as in answer to his question, Ray asked. "Do you dance?" 

"Pardon?" The question stunned Fraser because he was totally unprepared for this. Ray had never asked him something like this before and he wasn't sure if Ray meant that he dances for Ray or if Ray was asking to dance with him."Ray?" 

Walking over to Fraser and Ray reached and grabbed the Mountie's hand then pulled the man in, with one arm wrapping around the Mountie's waist and the other holding Fraser's hand. The two men looked at each other and then Ray smiled and said. "Let's dance, and Fraser cause I hate dancing alone." And the Mountie was too shocked to reply but Ray pulled him and Fraser followed. The two gazed into each others eye as they danced to the slow music and Fraser couldn't help but to think that just maybe Ray had too much wine and now he was probably missing his exwife so Ray was forced to dance with him instead. Clearing his throat and Fraser asked. "Ray? . . . Why are we . . . " 

But, Ray shut his eyes and hummed along with the music totally cutting Fraser off in mid sentence. He then pulled the Mountie closer, tightening the hold around Fraser's waist as they pressed against each other. And if that wasn't enough, Fraser then nearly froze when Ray laid his head on his shoulder and the Mountie thought, "This is definitely nerve-wrecking! What is going on? Could my father have been correct?" 

"Of course, I'm right." Robert Fraser nodded and smiled. He then said. "The yank definitely has the hots for you." Rolling his eyes at his father and Fraser thought that his dad was turning into a raving lunatic and the man definitely needed to get a real life. The music then stopped but Ray continued dancing. 

"Ray. Ray. Ray? Ray?" 

Resting his head on Fraser's shoulder and Ray asked. 'Yeh?" 

"I think that the music has stopped and we . . . " But the music started up again and Ray lifted his head, smiled and said. "Do you know that yer a very good dancer, Benton Fraser?" 

"Thank you kindly, Ray and so are you." Fraser murmured. 

Then gazing into the soft grays and, Ray wondered just what it would be like to taste the Mountie. Obviously, Turnbull must enjoy Fraser very much so Ray then decided that he wanted to find out and so reaching up, Ray took Fraser's head in his hands and reached in, pressing his lips to Fraser's very gently in a chaste kiss. 

"BINGO!" Bob Fraser shouted and Fraser pulled away with a gasp and said. "Ray! Ray, you just kissed me!" 

Staring at the man, Ray frowned and then asked. "Should I have asked for yer permission first?" 

And, Robert Fraser said. "Well at the very least return the kiss, son!" 

Fraser snapped. "No!" 

And, the sharp response startled, Ray. He then said. "Well, you don't have to yell at me, Fraser." 

"No. . No, I wasn't yelling at you. Ray. I'm just wondering why you kissed me is all." 

Puzzled by the response and Ray now took a step back and studied his partner. Ray then asked."Does my kissing bother you?" 

"Well. No. . . . No, the kiss doesn't bother me but. But . . . I have to tell you that I am baffled by it." 

At first Ray was confused and then he smiled and said. "And, yer kidding me, right? You don't know why I kissed you?" 

"Um . . . No. . . . I didn't think this was a date like a um . . . date . . . I thought it was a date like a. . . . Ray? What is going on? I'm really very confused. Help me to understand here. You bought me dinner and now I'm supposed to be the . . . the . . . " With a confused look on his face and Ray only looked at Fraser and when the Mountie didn't continue, Ray asked. "What?" 

"Ray, . . . am I supposed to be the dessert?" 

"What!?" And, Ray was stunned by what his partner had said because his offer had been genuine but, in his opinion, Fraser was looking at it more like a tradeoff and that really disturbed, Ray and he muttered. "Dessert!?" And then crossing his arms, Ray growled. "Oh that's a good one Benton Fraser because you have just insulted me." 

"Ray. I'm terribly sorry but I'm somewhat confused." 

"Oh, great and now you've insulted him, son. He treats you like a gentleman would and you go and insult him because the Wall flower has messed up your mind." Looking at his father and Fraser wanted to go over and knock some sense into the man because he was the one that put all of these crazy ideas into his mind in the first place. Licking his lips nervously and Fraser started to apologize but stopped when he noticed that Ray was staring at him, at his lips to be exact. 

And, it was true that Ray couldn't help but to stare at the moistened lips that glistened on his partner. So, licking his own lip's Ray then looked up into the soft grays then down at Fraser's lips and fought with himself because he wanted to pounce on the Canadian. 

Fraser was confused but he knew what Ray wanted to do because there was no mistaking what was in the man's eyes. He just didn't understand what was going on. When Ray's hand came up to touch his cheek and Fraser knew what was coming next but he didn't know why Ray was suddenly behaving this way. Had the detective a bit too much to drink? Was this the liquors doing? Fraser had no answers but as Ray inched in, Fraser felt his heart racing and suddenly he felt as if his body was made of Jell-O because he had just lost all control of his body. Once Ray was up close, Fraser closed his eyes and gasped when Ray's lips touched his. The kiss was tender until Ray's lips slid down and captured Fraser's bottom lip which Ray then sucked in between his teeth. Now, his heart was pounding, and Fraser felt a warmness spread throughout his body particularly in his crotch area because now his cock was fully awake especially after Ray had started sucking on his bottom lip. And, as luck would have it, the telephone shrilled and both man jumped, breaking the spell and the kiss. The two looked at each other and then Ray said. "I have to get that cause it might be the Lieutenant." And he hurried to the phone leaving a very jittery Mountie who wondered just what had happened. 

Talking to the person on the line and Ray then frowned and turning to Fraser, he said. "It's for you and you'll never guess who it is?" Trying to regain his composure and Fraser then asked. "Who is it?" Stepping up to the Mountie and Ray shoved the phone into Fraser's hand and said. "It's yer significant other looking for you." 

"Who?" Fraser asked as he put the phone up to his ear and said. "This is Constable Fraser speaking . . . Turnbull? . . .What?! Oh dear!. .I'll be right over! Yes I'll hurry so don't . . . bye . . . Yes, me too!" And he hung up. He then turned and said "Ray . . . I really have to. . ." 

"Yeh I heard, that you hafra run home to . . . to Turnbull. I figured that you would." Ray sounded disappointed. And, Fraser was about to say something but Ray cut him off saying. "Come on Fraser, and I'll take ya home. I should'a known better . . . let's go." And, Ray walked off leaving Fraser to wonder just what had happened between them. But the one thing he did know was that Ray was very upset and it was probably because of him. 

* * *

Once they buckled in the car, Fraser turned to look at Ray who seemed to be upset and asked. "Ray? Ray, was it something that I said or did?"

Ray frowned and didn't respond but Robert Fraser spoke up, saying."You're trying this man's patience, son! You know what he wanted but instead you run home to that Wallflower!" 

Fraser mumbled under his breath. "He's not a wallflower and it's an emergency." 

What? Are you calling me a wallflower?" Ray asked. 

"Oh, he's a wallflower all right!" Robert snapped. 

"No, Ray, I didn't refer to you as a wall flower. I was referring to someone else who is not a wallflower. . .I mean. . .Never mind. . . Ray? Why are you angry with me?" 

"Just drop it, Fraser." Ray growled. 

"Is it because I . . . " 

"I told you to drop it cause if you don't get it then there's nothing to explain. . . . Just lemme get ya back to your . . . yer . . . him." 

And, Fraser was puzzled and asked. "What is it that you are talking about, Ray?" 

But, Ray was too frustrated especially after being rejected for someone like Turnbull and Ray was also horny which made things even worse for him so now he drove the rest of the way in silence. 

* * *

Parking in front of the Consulate and Ray then looked at Fraser and said. "We're here and I'll be seeing ya tomorrow."

"Ray? Ray, I need to know what is going on? What did I do to offend you, Ray?" Fraser asked because he was totally confused but they were interrupted when Turnbull knocked on the passengers' window. Turning to look at him and Fraser frowned as he rolled down the window. The young Mountie looked worried and he was wringing his hands, saying. "Ben . . . I-I mean, Constable Fraser? . . I'm so glad that you . . . " 

Fraser said. "Could you just give me a minute Constable Turnbull? There's something that I have to tell, Ray." 

" But . . . But . . . Oh Dear! Ben . . . I mean, . Constable Fraser, I really need you . . . It's urgent . . . please!" Throwing Ray a side glance Turnbull then looked back to Fraser and pleaded with his eyes now. 

And, since Ray was already angry, he told Fraser. "Just get outta the car and we'll talk tomorrow, Fraser." 

Worried by Ray's anger and Fraser said. "Ray, we" 

"Out." And, not waiting to be told again, Fraser then stepped out of the car and just as soon as he did, Ray saw that Turnbull wrapped an arm around Fraser's waist and hurried him along saying. "I'm so glad that you came home! I really need you!" And, off they went while Ray sat and fumed and then he put the pedal to the metal and sped off Fraser turned in time to catch Ray's dust. 

* * *

Ray didn't go home though because he drove straight to the nearest liquor store and he knew all the liquor stores in these areas because he frequented them during busts or arrests. Buying himself a bottle of Jack Daniels and Ray then hurried back to his car while muttering under his breath. "Damn him! He could have at least had the decency to spend the rest of the evening with me . . . It's not like it was gonna kill him or something. I wouldn't have told Turnbull about it, I mean lots of people have affairs. We could'a had a fucking one night stand and I would've been satisfied! That's all I asked of him! . . Hell, what are you talking about, Ray? You know that ain't even the fucking truth cause you want him. You want to take him from Turnbull cause you think that yer better then he is." Ray then threw the bottle of liquor into the passenger seat and then started the car but he still continued the conversation with himself." I think that Fraser's scared that if we had sex then I'd probably want it every night after that and the man is more then likely correct, cause I would want it every night . . . God but I hate that damn fucking Turnbull! I mean what does he have that I don't have? . . .Fraser . . . he's got Fraser, Ray and you don't!" And, then Ray drove on in silence.

* * *

And, taking care of the emergency, which consisted of a broken waterline that had nearly drowned the kitchen floor and Fraser now searched for a mop. He was still wearing the tuxedo but had rolled the sleeves up because it was a rental and he wanted to make sure that he didn't ruin it. And when he opened the closet, he jumped when his father said. "And, now will you tell me what is wrong with you, Benton Fraser!?"

"You scared me! . .. Well, will you kindly tell me why it is so important that I be intimate with Ray? Don't you understand that the man is in love with his exwife!?" Fraser growled as he started to mop up the floor. 

"Oh? And why was he kissing you earlier?" Robert Fraser asked. 

Fraser turned away because he was blushing and he just couldn't look his father in the eyes. The younger Mountie then asked. "And, why do you refer to Turnbull as a Wallflower? He is no such thing and another thing, What kind of delusions are you harboring in that head of yours?! You want grandchildren and then you want me to have a relationship with my partner? What form of logic are you basing your ideas on? . . . The form of dementia?! " 

And, now Robert Fraser was angry. He was so upset that he let the cat out of the bag by saying. "He saw you, son. The yank saw you dancing with that . . . that wall flower and he saw you kissing him, also. You were all over him for heaven's sake, begging him to take his clothes off, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear and it was damned right pathetic and embarrassing! I know that with the yank, you wouldn't have to beg to take your clothes off because he would rip them off for you! In my opinion, the yank is a far better man then that . . . that poor excuse of a man! Come on son, the yank is always there to cover your back and now I think that you should let him cover your other place too!" 

And, Fraser was so shocked that he only stood in place with his mouth wide open, holding onto the mop. He then asked. " W-What is it that you are talking about? How did he see me? And, I was not kissing Constable Turnbull! We were only dancing!" 

"Benton? How can you say that you were only dancing when we were watching you from the window?! All three of us were there, Diefenbaker, the yank and me and we were all watching you as you put your hands all over that Constable and you can't deny that you weren't kissing him! And, then you run off after the yank spend a lot of money on you for what? So, that you could come running home to him?! . . . It! . . .That!" 

The young Mountie was totally dumbfounded and horrified by what his father was saying. He then dropped the mop, turned and ran out of kitchen and kept right on going . 

* * *

Downing his second drink and Ray surfed the channels searching for a good show. He was still in his tuxedo because he was too angry to make it all the way to the bedroom to change so he just sat there drinking and talking to the bottle in his hand. "When I get through with you baby, I'm gonna be flying so high that I won't need anyone to take care of my needs! It's just me and you, sweetie! And, after several drinks from you then I won't have to bother about this hardon cause you will take care of it for me! Stupid fucking Mountie. He could have had me tonight but he chose his stupid lover over me so who needs him! He just doesn't know what he's missing cause I definitely could show him a really good time! . . . Guess Fraser can't take a real man. Not that I know how to do a man but I'm definitely fucking good in bed and it can't be that hard!" The knocking at the door made him jump. 'Shit! Now who that fuck could that be?" And soon the knocking turned into banging.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming so hold yer horses' man!" he then giggled because it sounded funny to him but Ray then got up and looked down at his erection because he was still very hard. Pushing it down some, he winched and then made his way to the door. Pulling it open he was then surprised to see Fraser. Still, in his tuxedo standing in the doorway and the Mountie was panting, trying to catch his breath. Ray then asked. "Fraser? Are you okay? Where's your boytoy? . . . What happened to Turnbull?" 

Winded from running all the way and Fraser said. "Turnbull's . . . at . . . the consulate!" 

So, Ray was confused and he asked. "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem to be breathing kinda hard there, Fraser?" 

"I know that I am . . . Ray? . . . May I please come in?" 

Stepping aside and Ray gestured with the glass in his hand and said. "Yeh. Sure. Get your ass inside and drink some water." 

"No. . . . Don't . . . I don't need any . . . I need to talk to you, Ray." 

"Okay . . . I'd offer you a shot but I know that you don't drink so . . . " 

Seeing the glass in Ray's hand and Fraser took it and downed it. And, Ray was stunned, his eyes and mouth popped open because of what Fraser had done and he said. "Whoops! That wasn't water, Fraser." 

"URGH! God! That really burns! How can you drink that, Ray?!" 

Now Ray was laughing and he said. "I ask the same thing every time that you lick dead men's shoes, Fraser! Now that is gross!" Staggering over to the couch and Ray then plopped down into it and served himself another drink. 

Taking the drink from Ray's hand and Fraser said. "Ray. I need you sober please." 

"Gimme that back, Fraser! You just don't know how badly I need that drink! . I hope that you didn't come here to ruin the rest of my evening!" Ray growled. 

"No. . I came to find out why you were tom-peeping on Constable Turnbull and me?!" 

Ray was shocked by what Fraser said and then he growled. "That stupid wolf told you, didn't he!? When I see that stupid mutt, I'm gonna wring that scrawny neck of his! And, I'm not gonna buy him donuts anymore and you tell him that!" 

Shaking his head and Fraser said, "No. Ray. Diefenbaker didn't tell me anything but he most definitely is going to be punished once I am finished here with you. I ought to have you arrested for trespassing and peeping, Ray . . . But, never mind about that because it's not important who told me only that you misconstrued what you saw, Ray." 

"I did what? I miscon . . . miscan . . . I screwed it, huh? No. . No, Fraser cause the only one screwing anyone was you and not me! I was there, Fraser! I was there watching you dancing cheek ta cheek with that . . . that . . . Canadian and I was there when you said that you wanted ta take yer damn clothes off! . . .For crying out loud, Fraser, I'm a fucking detective and I know what I saw and heard! And, just how long have you been banging Turnbull anyway!? 

Fraser couldn't help but to blush and he couldn't even look, Ray in the eyes when he said. "I am not banging Turnbull, Ray. We were practicing." 

"Practicing? In having sex!?" 

"No!" Fraser now looked at his partner even though he was truly embarrassed. He then said. "Ray. Constable Turnbull is dating someone. Someone very special, shall I say and being as shy as he is, Turnbull needed someone to coach him and I told the Constable that I would help him." 

Staring at Fraser for a couple of minutes and Ray then shook his head and said. "No. That doesn't wash with me, Fraser. That just doesn't make sense! You wanted to take yer clothes off! I heard you! I was there! I was the one who toppled the trash cans!" 

"Oh? So you were there! . . . Ray? If you were watching did you ever see me take my clothes off? We were playacting, and Ray . . . I was merely throwing situations his way to prepare him for his next few dates. You know that Constable Turnbull is very shy and I was just trying to help him overcome certain obstacles, Ray. Believe me when I tell you that I am not romantically involved with Turnbull in any which way." 

Ray wanted to believe him but the little voice in his head held out and told Ray that Fraser was making it up. He then asked. "And who is Turnbull going out with, Fraser?" 

Looking at his partner and Fraser then shook his head and said. "Ray . . . I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." 

"Ah-huh. Right . . . But, yet you expect me to believe that Turnbull is dating someone else and not you, Fraser?! No. And, the only reason that I didn't see you remove your clothes is cause I took off, Fraser. I sure as hell didn't wanna see both of you get naked cause then I'd really . . . " And, Ray stopped because he just couldn't go on. 

"Ray! . . I'm telling you the truth! . . .Very well, then I shall tell you who Turnbull is involved with but you must keep this in the strictest of confidence or I will be in as much trouble as Constable Turnbull and I might even be transferred should the Inspector find out. Do you understand?" 

Ray nodded but he understood nothing. 

"Very well. Constable Turnbull has been seeing one of the Ambassador's son but I can't tell you which Ambassador, for your own safety, Ray but I can tell you that this young man is totally smitten with Constable Turnbull. And, since Constable Turnbull doesn't have much 'dating' experience, well, then he asked me to help him by providing scenarios concerning not only dating but, also um, sexual advances and even . . . um . . . certain stimulating circumstances, if you know what I mean, which is why I threw in the removal of clothing but nothing actually happened, Ray. I did it to merely help him escape such circumstances if it came to that point." 

At first Ray wasn't sure that he was actually following Fraser but the more the Mountie talked the more that he made sense and now Ray had a bad gut feeling that he had somehow messed up. Looking at Fraser, and Ray then said. "Ohmigod, Fraser! I think that I fucked up and I mean I fucked up royally because I really thought that you and Turnbull were actually having . . . that you were banging . . . Ohmigod!" Ray murmured as he covered his mouth. The Mountie sat quietly staring at him and then Ray reached for the glass of liquor and said. "Gimme my drink cause I really need this one! And, I call myself a great detective? Somebody ought'a shoot me! Gimme my glass, Fraser!" And, Fraser handed Ray his glass which the detective downed in one loud gulp. He winced then said. "Good . . . That feels good." 

"Ray? You actually thought that I was having an affair with, Constable Turnbull? You thought that I was gay?" Fraser was a bit startled that his partner would believe this. "Um . . . Well . . . " And, Ray got up because suddenly he needed some fresh air. Opening the window, just a crack, and Ray then took in a deep breath and said. "I never said that. I never said that you were gay, Fraser." And, Fraser watched as Ray rocked from side to side and he knew that his partner was already a bit tipsy but he was rocking because he was nervous. Ray was about to take yet another drink but Fraser walked over to him and took the glass from him but not before Ray had a sip. "Don't. You don't need this, Ray. Ray? . . .Are you having a problem with this because you're gay?" And, Ray nearly sprayed Fraser with the liquor that was in his mouth but instead he sprayed the window and then started coughing really badly. 

Patting Ray's back and Fraser said. "I'm sorry but I didn't mean to shock you. Are you all right?" Pushing the Mountie away and still coughing, Ray growled. "First ya try to choke me with my own drink and then you try ta save me?! Are you insane, Mountie? .. .What kinda stupid question was that?! Do I even look gay to you!?" 

"Ray . . . You don't have to get so defensive. I didn't mean anything by it and now I've even questioned my own . . . " 

"NO! Are you crazy?! I'm not gay, and Fraser, I've never been gay! What kinda shit is that?! I was married remember?! And, why are we talking bout me anyway?! We were talking about you and Turnbull!" 

"Yes. We were discussing Constable Turnbull and me but I can assure you that nothing is going on, Ray. But, you kissed me so if you're not gay then that makes you bisexual, Ray." And, that really stunned, Ray. Taking a step back and he then growled. "What?! . . .What are you saying?! . . . I can't be that, Fraser!" 

"But . . . " 

"No! Just leave me alone, Fraser!" Ray growled. 

"Ray?" 

"Fraser! Don't!" 

"But!" 

" I mean it, Fraser! If you keep at this, then I'm gonna get angry and then I'm gonna hit you in the mouth just like I did that other time! I swear that I will!" 

"And, just how is that going to help, Ray?" Fraser asked feeling totally exasperated by the man. Glaring at the Mountie and Ray said. "It's called 'Ray's answer-ta-everything'. When I don't wanna talk about something then I'll threaten to hit ya and then I'll pop you one and I swear that I will cause I'm drunk!" 

Taking a step closer to the detective and Ray stepped bak. Fraser then said."Ray . . . We should . . . " 

"Fraser, I said no! I don't wanna talk about this anymore now leave me the fuck alone before I hit ya! Do you understand me?! I mean it, Mountie!" Ray panted in anger. 

The Mountie nodded and asked."Do you want me to leave?" 

And, Ray just wasn't sure what he wanted at this point so he stared at Fraser in confusion. He really didn't want Fraser to leave because he really wanted the man, sexually but he also didn't want to be interrogated as if he were a criminal and Fraser was doing just that. He was confused and he wanted to tell Fraser to take a hike but his cock disagreed and kept telling him, _let's fuck him, instead!_ And, Ray so badly wished that he could fuck the man but then he remembered that Fraser had insulted him by calling him a bisexual so he backed off. Ray now looked at the beautiful Mountie whose chocolate brown hair, was in disarray probably after Fraser ran all that way here and then Ray studied the man's face which was flushed, probably in anger and wondered if Fraser would look like that after having sex. The man looked utterly, provocative in Ray's eyes and that wasn't making it easier for Ray. And then, Ray couldn't help it but his eyes now scanned the Mountie's body, taking in the crumbled tuxedo but Ray knew that underneath that suit was one gorgeous body and Ray decided that somehow, someway he was going to sleep with Fraser. 

"Ray? . . .Ray? . . .Ray?" 

But, Ray was fixated by a bead of sweat that was trickling its way down Fraser's temple and he wondered just what that would taste like? Would Fraser be salty if he licked him or would the Mountie have a wonderful taste of his own and the thought of licking Fraser made Ray go really hard. 

The Mountie hadn't moved because he was watching Ray who seemed to be studying him with a hungry look in his eyes and that frightened him a little. He then said. "Ray?" 

And as if coming out of a trance, Ray then reached up and covered his face and muttered. "Oh man, but what is happening to me? What is wrong with me?" _Why does Fraser hafta look so damn fucking gorgeous!? Why do I wanna get down on my knees and suck the juice outta the man when I've never even done something like that before!? Am I really gay? Or, is it just Fraser that is driving me nuts?_ . .. _What is it that I'm gonna do!?_

Fraser then asked. "Ray? Are you all right? Can I get you something?" 

Wiping at his face because he was now sweating and Ray then shook his head. Then not caring what the Mountie thought, Ray reached over and with the tip of his finger collected the bead of sweat from Fraser's temple and brought it to his mouth where he proceeded to lick it off with one swipe of his tongue. Then smacking his lips and Ray then nodded and said. "Sweet." 

And, the gesture really unnerved Fraser but he didn't say a word. Looking up at the Mountie and Ray said. "Yer sweating." 

The sexual tension between them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and now Fraser was finding it difficult to concentrate or even breath. 

Staring at the Mountie, Ray then reached over again and with two fingers he traced the curvature of Fraser's jawbone down to his chin, collecting sweat where he found it. Then this time, Ray stuck the sweated fingers into his mouth and tasted his partner again and the action really stunned the Mountie but he was totally fascinated especially because he was getting a hardon. Watching Fraser and Ray then did something that really shocked the Mountie. With the same two wet fingers, Ray then reached over and slipped them between Fraser's lips, searching for the man's warm tongue and once he touched it, he then slipped the fingers back out and back into his mouth where he tasted them. Then Ray smacked his lips again, smiled and noticed that Fraser was completely stunned by what he had done. Licking his lips and Ray murmured. "Fraser?. . .Have you ever considered yourself homophobic?" 

Shaking his head slightly and Fraser mumbled. "Never." 

"So. . . . Yer not gay but yer not scared of gays' or bisexuals', or are you, Fraser?" And, Ray then took a step in closer into the Mountie's space. 

Gazing into the blues watching him and Fraser shook his head and said. "I'm not homophobic, that is correct, Ray." 

Moving in even closer to where their chests now touched and Ray gazed into the grays and asked. "Would you consider yerself, bisexual?" 

The closeness now made Fraser really nervous and he wet his lips and mumbled. "I. . .I. . .." 

And, Ray then whispered right up against Fraser, where his breath now caressed the Mounties' lips and he said. "I don't know if I'm gay, bisexual or just try-sexual, but, as I said before . . . I'll try anything at least once . . . And . . . I'll kiss anyone that is just downright pretty . . . And . . . You really do happen to fall into that category, do you know that?" 

His heart was now racing like a wild stallion who has broken free of its corral and Fraser could now feel actual sweat rolling down his temples because not only was this a bit scary but Ray was turning him on in a big way. Fraser just couldn't believe how hard he was and he was just speechless. "Fraser?" Ray asked and clearing his throat, Fraser murmured. "I-I wasn't aware that I would fall into any category, Ray." 

"Oh, yeah, you fall into all of my categories, Fraser. You really . . . really do" Ray whispered and again Fraser felt Ray's warm breath on his face and his cock jerked. 

The two stared at each other a moment longer and then Ray reached behind Fraser's neck, his fingers slipping into the man's soft brown hair where Ray now caressed the nape of his neck. And, Ray touching him like this made Fraser's cock jerk again and he just couldn't believe how turned on he was by his partner's touch. Looking into Fraser's eyes and Ray asked. "Are you all right?" 

Not wanting to move because he was really getting into this, Fraser nodded. So Ray smiled and then the detective reached over and ran the flat of his tongue across Fraser's lips and that really shocked the Mountie into dropping his mouth open and when he did, then Ray pressed his wet lips to Fraser's in the hopes of tasting the man. His tongue slipped quickly between Fraser's lips searching for the man's tongue and he didn't have to search long because suddenly something soft and warm greeted him and Ray moaned when it did. 

"Oh dear!" Robert Fraser gasped and Fraser jumped, immediately pulling away from Ray which at first startled Ray and then he asked. "What!?" 

"I, um . . . I . . . " and looking to his father, Fraser mumbled. "Do you mind?" 

"No, you go right ahead, son and don't mind me." Robert Fraser smiled. But, Ray was confused and he asked. "Do I mind? Do I mind what? What is it that yer talking about?" 

"Um . . . No, Ray, I wasn't . . . It had nothing to do with you." 

"Oh? . . .But, I'm the only one here and . . . Oh . . . You don't want me to kiss you is that it?" Ray asked as he gazed at the Mountie. 

"No. . No, I didn't mean that . . . I just . . . " 

"So you do want me to kiss you?" Ray asked. 

"Of course he does, yank! It looks like he was really enjoying it!" And, Robert Fraser was still smiling. Glaring at his father and Fraser then turned back to Ray and was startled when the man wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled him in and plastered his lips to Fraser's." 

"OH MY . . . " Was all Robert Fraser could say. But, Fraser felt this kiss all the way to the tip of his cock because Ray's tongue was deep within him and the man wasn't stopping there because his other hand was cupping his butt. Realizing that his father was in the room, Fraser then pulled away from the kiss, nearly knocking Ray over. 

"What?" Ray almost fell backwards but Fraser caught him saying. "I'm sorry." But, Ray was bewildered and asked. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" 

"Oh . . . I like it just fine, Ray. In fact I like it a bit too much but I think that we really need to think about this, Ray." 

"No!" Robert Fraser grunted in despair and Ray felt pretty much the same way because he muttered. "Talk? . . .I'm kissing ya and you wanna talk? I don't get this, Fraser?" Turning away and Ray stepped away from the Mountie but Fraser reached for him and said. "I didn't mean it that way. Please . . . I didn't mean for you to stop." 

And, Ray turned to look at him because he didn't quite understand. Stepping back up to the Mountie and Ray just grabbed him and started kissing him again. Fraser looked around to make sure that his father at least had the decency to leave and when he didn't see him, Fraser then returned the kisses, kissing Ray with as much gusto as the man was kissing him. Then Ray pulled Fraser down to the floor, never breaking their lip-hold as the two first went down on their knees and then Ray was climbing on top of him. The kisses were intense, smoldering hot like two teen-age kids kissing for the first time, trying to get as much from each other as they possibly could. And, Ray didn't know just what made Fraser taste so incredibly good but the man just did and Ray wanted more then just kisses now. He wanted to touch the Mountie and he wanted to be touched and in fact he wanted to feel Fraser's tongue across the tip of his cock and moaning out loud Ray then reached for Fraser's zipper. And, that's when the Mountie bolted, jerking up and then pushing Ray off him. Both men were trying to catch their breaths and Ray asked. "And, now what?!" 

"Ray? . . I'm sorry but . . . but . . . " 

And, Robert Fraser only shook his head and then muttered. "What is wrong with you?" 

Wiping at his brow, Fraser first glared at his father and then looked to Ray and said. "I can't do this. It's too sudden. We haven't even talked about this . . . I should leave." 

At first Ray only stared at Fraser and then he fell back to the floor and draped a hand across his eyes as if to block out the rejection. Ray then mumbled. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you let me kiss you and then you . . . you . . . Aw fuck it! Just do us both a favor and leave, Fraser . . . Leave now before I blow up at ya!" Ray growled. 

And, realizing that Ray was really angry with him, Fraser decided that maybe it was best if he left. Then as he got up off the floor and Fraser then smoothed down the tuxedo. Looking at the detective who was still on the floor shielding his eyes and Fraser murmured. "I'm really sorry, Ray. I need time to think about this." And, as frustrated and tipsy as Ray was, he jumped up, off the floor then stormed to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

And, Fraser saw that this was the end of the discussion so he then left. 

Laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling and Ray wondered just why he had set his stupid heart on his partner when he knew perfectly well that the man was unattainable. The Mountie had a record with striking out with women so what made Ray think that he could do any better then any of them, Ray told himself. This was the second time that Fraser had rejected him and Ray was getting very tired of this. Turning to his side and Ray then growled. "Well, so much for releasing this load." 

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk in the cold air and Fraser wrapped the coat that he was wearing a little tighter around himself. He then looked up when he heard someone say. "What in the world is wrong with you?" And, when Fraser saw that his father was walking beside him, he then turned away.

"Benton Fraser, what has come over you?" 

Stopping to face his father and Fraser growled. "Would you please leave me alone so that I can think?!" 

"No. I think that you spend too much time thinking as it is, son which is why you're alone tonight yet one more time." Throwing his hands in the air and Fraser then stalked off again. "Benton? . . .Benton, that yank is probably the only opportunity that you will ever have with a mate, son and you had better give this matter some serious consideration." 

Again, Fraser stopped in his tracks and turned to face the elder Mountie who was following him. Fraser then growled. "Have you come totally unhinged?! And, my private life is none of your concern so could you please leave it alone!" But before he could march off again, Robert Fraser asked. "Could you at least tell me why you won't sleep with the man? You were willing to throw caution to the wind on the Wallflower but yet you don't want to lend your own partner a helping . . . " 

"Stop! Stop, right there because that is enough!" Fraser was horrified that he was having a sexual conversation with his father right in public and the man didn't even seem to care or notice. Taking a step closer to his father and Fraser muttered. "Have you no shame?! Are you insane?! You know very well that I can't sleep with him!? Ray is drunk and he only wants to sleep with me because he needs relief and I am not relief! I have feelings too! Did you once hear Ray say that he loved me? Did you hear him say that he even cared about me? No! No!. . .He needs relief, a one night stand and I don't think that I can do something like that!" Fraser growled. 

And, Robert Fraser was stunned. He then muttered. "You want love? You want him to tell you that he loves you before you can mount the man!? Benton! . . .The man doesn't have to love you! He already protects you with his life day in and day out and you want . . . OH. MY. HEAVEN'S! You are in love with the yank! YES! . . What was I thinking?!" And, Fraser turned away and said nothing but Robert wouldn't let it rest. He wanted to hear it from his son. "Benton Fraser, you are in love with the yank and don't you deny it!" 

Staring at the street and Fraser could already feel the tears pooling in his eyes. Then looking at his father he nodded and said. "I've been in love with Ray for several months now. And, he asking me for sex just because he needs relief only makes matters worse because as desperately as I want him, I don't want him in those terms. I want him to be in love with me! I want him to make love to me because he is in love with me and not because the man is drunk and I am a quick fix!" 

Shaking his head and Robert Fraser said. "I think that maybe you are asking too much of the yank, Benton. You do know that you're being selfish, because the man does care a lot for you and the yank really needs you more then you could possibly need him son." 

Staring at his father and Fraser then shook his head sadly and said. "You are mistaken because I need Ray more then he needs me." 

* * *

Two more drinks and Ray was snoring loudly on the couch still dressed in his tuxedo.

* * *

The persistent knocking on the door woke Ray up and when he opened his eyes, the sun hit him right smack in the face and immediately he had a headache. With both hands he covered his face but the knocking at the door only made his headache worse. "Stop! Okay! . ..Wait! Hold on!" he yelled and immediately regretted it once the pounding in his head started. Opening the door and Ray then saw Fraser already dressed in his uniform and Ray groaned.

"Ray? Good morning." With hands clasped behind his back and Stetson sitting securely on his head, Fraser then asked. "May I come in?" 

"Um, now is not a good time, Fraser cause I was kinda busy working on . . . working on a case. Why don't ya go to work and I'll call you later, okay?" Ray started to close the door but Fraser put a hand out and stopped him. "Ray." And, Ray looked to the hand holding the door then to the grays that were fixed on him. "Ray, we need to talk. I need to explain something to you." 

Shaking his head and Ray then reached for Fraser's hand and pushed it away. He then mumbled. "Look. I have the mother of all hangovers so right now is not a good time. We'll talk later, okay, buddy? I'm just not in a good mood right now." 

"Well, you're just in luck because I just happen to know a good cure for a hangover, Ray. May I please come in?" 

"No . . .Now is not a good time so please leave! As you can see I'm still in last nights clothes and I don't need the company, okay? We'll talk later. .. Much, much later, we'll talk." And, Ray shut the door leaving Fraser standing in the hallway. After a few seconds and Ray then heard Fraser's boots as the Mountie walked away and now Ray felt like an ass. But, then he thought, "Well, hell, he deserves it for leaving me hanging last night. What kinda person would push you away right after he got you all hot and bothered? He knew that I was hurting and . . . OWEEE! . . .I need something for this fucking headache!" And Ray then made his way to his bedroom. 

* * *

"Good morning Francesca and could you please tell me where to find, Ray?"

Looking up from her paperwork and Frannie shook her head and said. "Ray called in sick so he won't be coming in today. Did you need something, Fraser?" Frowning at the response and Fraser then said that he didn't need anything else and left. 

* * *

Hurrying back to Ray's apartment and Fraser knocked. He waited and when Ray didn't answer, he knocked louder and called. "Ray?! Ray, I know you're in there. I saw your car parked up front! Ray! Ray! . . .Ray! Ray, I'm not leaving until you open the door! Ray!? . . .Ray!?"

The door flew open and Ray reached out, grabbed Fraser and yanked him in. He then growled. "Did ya leave your brain in yer hat? What's the matter with you? Whadda you want!" 

Staring at him and Fraser said. "We need to talk." 

"Talk?!" Ray glared at him and then turned away and stormed his way to the kitchen. He had already showered and was dressed in jeans only because Fraser hadn't given him time to put anything else on but now he needed coffee. Spooning the instant coffee into his cup and Ray then ran the water until it was hot and then filled his cup till it almost spilled. Taking a sip of coffee, he then shouted. "I HAVE NOTHING TA TALK ABOUT!" 

"What?!" And, Fraser was in the kitchen now and staring at him. He then said. "Ray! You and I kissed and we nearly had sex and now you say that we have nothing to talk about?!" 

Turning away from the angry grays and Ray mumbled. "Oh, don't make a big deal out of a kiss, Fraser. It was nothing. . . I was drunk." 

And, Ray's statement really stunned the Mountie. He then muttered. " Are you telling me that what we did meant absolutely nothing to you?! Are you saying that you used me!? ." 

"Stop! Just stop right there cause yer only gonna piss me off if you keep at it! I'm really not in the mood to talk Fraser, so could we drop this?!" 

The two stared at each other and then Fraser muttered. "Fine . . . So what do you propose that we do now?" 

"I propose that we do nothing and just drop this, Fraser. And, besides, why aren't you at work?" 

"Because it's my day off and why aren't you at work?" 

Turning away and Ray muttered. "Cause I'm sick, okay? Are we through now?" And, Ray now headed to the couch and Fraser followed. Looking up to the Mountie and Ray asked. "Fraser? Whadda you want?" 

"What I want is irrelevant, Ray but I have to ask you something that is important, well at least, it's important to me." 

But since Ray still had a headache, he didn't understand so he asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Were you going to have sex with me because you cared or simply because you needed a one-night-stand?" 

The cup of coffee slipped out of Ray's hand almost at the same time that his mouth dropped open. And once Ray got over his initial shock, he snarled. "You sonuvabitch! How can you ask me that?!" And, very calmly, Fraser said. "Well, you refuse to talk and you refuse to answer any of my questions so I have to assume that you needed me only for that purpose, Ray." 

"Enough! That's enough, Fraser! But, if you wanna be this way then let me remind you that you weren't exactly pulling away from me when I was kissing ya!. . Only when I tried to get into yer pants then you decided that you didn't want to give at the office but why the hell did you go along with me only to push me away, later!? You knew what I wanted and you were all for it until you decided to be moralistic. My, god, but aren't you human?! I mean, I know that you come from the freaking north pole and you're probably all frozen inside like Miss Queen Popsicle Thatcher but I'm not!. . . I have feelings and you just stepped all . . . Shit! . . ." Ray growled and then he added. "Why can't you just leave?" 

And, now Fraser was really upset and muttered." First of all, I am not from the North Pole Ray. I am from the Northwest Territories and I am not as frozen as you think that I am because I have needs also. I have sexual needs and desires just like you do Ray and . . . " 

"Oh? Really?" Ray cut him off and then said. "Well. Gee. . . . I thank you for sharing this bit of information with me, Fraser because now I feel one-hundred percent better . . . Damn you! If you have needs then why the hell did you push me away for? I had needs too and I was more then willing to share them with you last night but then you decided that you didn't want me and then you just let me to fend for myself! Dammit! You know what? . . .Why don't you and I just chuck this off to a date gone bad, okay? Let's just forget this whole shit ever happened because I'm more then willing to do that!?" 

But, Fraser was too upset to respond. He just glared at his partner. 

"Fraser, don't fucking stare at me like that!" Ray snapped at him. 

And, Fraser growled. "If all you wanted from me was sex then you should've said so in the first place and saved yourself all that money that you spent on me, Ray." 

"What!?" Ray was stunned with what Fraser had said. 

"Nothing." And, Fraser immediately regretted what he had said becase he had said it out of anger. He then turned away to leave but reaching out, Ray grabbed him and said. "Not so fast! What the fuck did you mean by that? Are you implying that I was trying ta buy sex from you is that what yer saying!? " And, Fraser didn't respond. Ray then growled. "I asked ya out on a date, Fraser because I cared! . . .And, our date had no stipulations attached to it cause I wasn't doing it to get you to sleep with me! I hoped that you would do that on yer own when we were hot and bothered but then you pushed me away not once but twice and . . . and . . . Dammit! Why don't you just get the hell outta here before I really get pissed, Fraser?!" 

The two men glared at each other until Fraser turned and left. 

* * *

That evening Fraser was still trying to finish his paperwork but he was having a hard time concentrating after the argument with Ray. And, to make matters worse, he heard Turnbull running from room to room and the noise was distracting him even more. He then called out to the Mountie. "Constable Turnbull could you come in here for a minute?"

Peeking into office and Turnbull asked. "Yes?" 

"What is going on? Are we having visitors this evening? Will you please come in?" Slowly, Turnbull rounded the door and stepped in and that's when Fraser noticed that the Mountie was out of uniform and in a beautiful blue suit. "Constable Turnbull, do you have a date?" 

Pursing his lips and Turnbull then looked away and said. "I'll be more quiet if I'm bothering you, Sir." 

"That's fine but, you didn't answer my question, Constable. What is going on?" Clutching his hands behind his back and Turnbull then mumbled. "Sir. If I tell you then, you are going to be angry with me." 

Setting his pen down and Fraser stared at him. He then said. "If you don't tell me, Constable Turnbull then I will do likewise." 

"Oh." Still not being able to maintain eye contact and Turnbull said. "Sir . . . I um . . . I have a date with . . . with . . . I have a date with your partner, Detective Vecchio . . . Your Detective Vecchio, Sir." 

And, the information really shocked Fraser. He then muttered. "You have a. . . . a date . . . with . . . with, Ray? Do you mean Detective Raymond Vecchio, our Detective Ray Vecchio?" 

"Yes." Turnbull mumbled softly and then glanced at the clock above Fraser's head before he looked to his superior and said. "But, he made me promise not to tell you, Sir. And, don't worry because I already finished my assignment which is why I was running to get everything in their proper place before I leave. Unless . . . Unless you had something else that I needed to do? " And, again, Turnbull glanced up at the clock and then back at Fraser. 

Feeling as if he were suffocating and Fraser then muttered. "And at what time is Ray going to . . . " And just then he heard the familiar honking up front and Turnbull blushed and said. "He's here now." 

"Oh?" Fraser could feel his body shaking, his hands trembling as he placed them on the desk to steady them but he really was shaken up with the news. He noticed that Turnbull was anxious to leave so clearing his throat and hoping that his voice didn't waver and, Fraser said. "You may leave Constable." And, without a moment hesitation, Turnbull was out the office and practically running down the hallway. Fraser heard the front door slam and he got up and looked out of the window to see if Turnbull was really going with Ray. And, sure enough there was Ray wearing a black suit and holding the door open for Turnbull. Once Turnbull was in, Ray then ran around the car and hopped in and then drove off. Fraser was stunned, so stunned that he nearly tripped over the wolf. Looking down at him and Fraser asked. "Why would Ray do this? He knows how I feel about him, doesn't he, Dief? Why is the man trying to hurt me?" 

The wolf barked. 

Turning away and Fraser then hurried to the closet and called out. "Dad? I need to talk to you." 

Sitting on Fraser's desk and Robert Fraser asked. "What's wrong?" But, he knew what had happened already. 

Fraser was now pacing and with his thumb he kept rubbing his eyebrow because he didn't know where to begin so Robert begin for him. "Benton I know that the yank took Constable Turnbull out but you really have nothing to . . . " 

Stopping in his tracks and Fraser said. "But, what if they sleep with each other? What if Ray sleeps with him?!" 

Shaking his head and Robert Fraser said. "I don't think that the yank will do that, son. He's only doing this because he feeling a little . . . " 

"No. I disagree with you. You don't know just how hurt Ray was when I turned him down. He's looking for comfort and he's going to find it in Turnbull because Turnbull is a very understanding man while Ray considers me cold! He said that I was cold and that's why he asked Turnbull out! What am I going to do?" 

"Benton. I really don't think that you have anything to worry about, son. I'm sure that once the yank comes to his senses, he'll find out that you are the one for him." 

Shaking his head and Fraser then looked out of the window and the man was so distraught that he didn't even feel the tears rolling down his cheeks but Robert Fraser saw them and quietly he shook his head. 

* * *

Working was impossible for Fraser as he sat behind the desk and glancing up at the clock every once in a while and Fraser noticed that it was nearly two in the morning which is why he couldn't concentrate on anything. His body was tired and his brain was drained because he just couldn't seem to think about anything but Ray with Turnbull and how the two were having wonderful time exploring each others body. Getting up to look outside at the deserted street again and that's when Fraser saw the GTO pull up into the curb. The lights to the car were then turned off and then the door to the driver's side flew open and out spilled Ray and the detective was laughing. Making his way around the car, and Ray then opened the passengers' door and reaching in, he pulled Turnbull out of the car and the man went toppling into Ray's arms. They were both laughing now as Ray held Turnbull. Then Turnbull reached around and swatted Ray on the butt and the Mountie then hightailed it to the other side of the car. Ray shrieked at first and Turnbull shushed him but then Ray broke out laughing and chased after Turnbull both running around the car. Both men were giggling as Ray chased him and finally Ray caught Turnbull and then flipped the Mountie around and swatted Turnbull on the butt so hard that Fraser heard the loud smack. Then when Ray turned to run, he tripped and Turnbull reached for him and the two went tumbling to the ground with Turnbull landing on top of Ray. The two cracked up laughing again and then Fraser noticed that Ray got up and offered Turnbull a hand. Taking the hand offered him, Turnbull then got up but instead of releasing Ray, Turnbull pulled the detective in. And, bumping into Turnbull, Ray then looked at him for a minute or two and then wrapped an arm around the young Canadian's waist. Turnbull blushed and asked. "Ray?" And, gazing into the Mountie's eyes which were only a couple of inches from his and Ray murmured. "Yeh?" But, Turnbull didn't respond. Instead he only moved in and pressed his lips to Ray's. Stepping in and Ray murmured, "Oh, Yeh." And then wrapping both arms around Turnbull, Ray pulled him in to deepened the kiss. Turnbull responded by wrapping his arms around Ray's neck and pulled the man in. And, Fraser wanted to turn away, wanted to head outside and knock Ray's head off but he was frozen to his spot, unable to move and the only thing that he could do was to watch.

Ray then pushed Turnbull up against the GTO and even rocked himself into the Mountie as they kissed. Cupping Ray's butt and shifting so that their hardons could touch and Turnbull misjudged the car and both of them went crashing into the front seat. Again they laughed but then Ray caught Turnbull in another kiss as he made his way on top of Turnbull and that's when Fraser balled his fist and clenched his teeth and decided that he was going to put a stop to this. At this point Ray looked up to Fraser's office and thought that he saw a shadow at the window but whatever it was had suddenly disappeared. 

Fraser was now heading for the door, and then stopped dead in his tracks when Robert Fraser said. "Don't." Whirling around to face his father and Fraser growled. "And, why the hell not! . . .There is a law against sexual activity in public and . . ." 

"And, you are too upset and jealous to confront the yank right now son so, leave it alone. You really need to calm down, Benton." Robert Fraser told his son. And, Fraser suddenly felt like punching a hole through the wall because he was indeed furious. He then heard the front door and realized that Turnbull was coming in so quickly he stepped back into his office and waited. Once the footsteps neared his door, Fraser peeked out and asked. "Turnbull? Is that you?" 

Carrying his boots in his hands and Turnbull turned to look at Fraser and sheepishly he said. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Sir . . . I-I had no idea that I was making so much noise." And, Fraser noticed that Turnbull was not wearing his uniform because the man was in Ray's clothes. "Turnbull? Where are your clothes? Why are you wearing, Detective Vecchio's shirt . . . and pant?" 

Looking down to the really tight jeans and the large tee shirt and Turnbull then looked up to Fraser and said. "We, um . . . We had a little accident and Ray insisted on dropping my uniform off at the cleaners so I had to wear his clothes." 

"Ah. And, just how gallant of Ray to do that for you . . . And, just what did you spill on your suit?" Fraser asked. 

"Well. Actually." Turnbull murmured and then he said. "We were drinking wine and . . . Detective Vecchio knocked my glass over when we were, um . . . having dinner." "And, how was dessert, if I may ask?" Fraser waited. 

Turnbull then blushed and tried to look away. He then looked at his commanding officer and said. "Dessert was, um fine. May . . . May I be excused?" 

Fraser nodded and Turnbull hurried away. 

* * *

Waiting as his partner climbed into the front seat then Ray looked at Fraser, smiled and said. "How's it going? Looks like its gonna be a great day, huh? Let's get started." Ray donned his sunglasses and then turned on the car not waiting for a response. But, Fraser noticed just how chipper his partner was this morning and he said. "A good morning to you too, Ray." Glancing over at his solemn partner and Ray said. "We've got to meet with a snitch over at Broadway this morning so that is where we're headed to right now. Ya got your nose and tongue ready ta go, Fraser, buddy!?"

But at the moment the only thing going inside of the Canadian was anger 

"Fraser? Are you okay? Yer pretty quiet this morning." 

Running a thumbnail across his eyebrow and that's when Fraser realized that his hands were trembling. Pursing his lips and Fraser turned away, too afraid to say anything because then he would let on that he was angry. 

Now, Ray turned to look at him and then he asked. "Fraser? What's going on in that chocolate-covered head of yours? Are you all right? Did the pussy cat catch yer . . . " 

"No!" The Mountie growled unable to contain his anger any longer and it stunned Ray because Fraser wasn't a hostile man especially not this early in the morning. "No, I am not all right, Ray! How dare you flaunt your relationship right in front of my face!" The Mountie was so upset that he couldn't even look at Ray. 

And the accusation really floored Ray which made him guide the car to the shoulder of the street where he parked. Putting the car in park and Ray then turned to his partner and asked. "What? Were you spying on me?" 

Glaring at his partner and Fraser snapped. " No. I do not make it a habit of spying on you Ray, but when you show up on my doorstep at the wee hours of the morning laughing your head off then it most certainly calls for my attention! . .And . . . Constable Turnbull had no business coming to the Consulate at that hour! He should've gone home to his apartment instead because it was late and he had no duties that needed to be finished!" 

"Oh my, god, but yer angry?! . . .Yer mad at Turnbull and me cause the two of us went out!? . .. You turn me down and then you sit here and try ta tell me how to run my life, which I was doing very well, thank you, and now yer angry at me?! I just don't get it, Fraser?" 

And, the Mountie's face was red with both embarrassment and anger as he glared at Ray but the man said nothing.. 

"Okay? First you make accusations and now yer not talking to me? What the hell is going on, Fraser? Didn't you tell me ya weren't sure about me? Weren't you the one who rejected me? And, then I take, Ren, out for dinner and yer angry with me? I just don't get this, Fraser!?" 

"Ren?!" Fraser gasped and then he snapped, "I didn't say that I wasn't sure about my feelings concerning you, Ray! In fact I think that it's the other way around! I think that you don't know what you want!" 

At first Ray was stunned and then he said, "What!? What do you mean that I don't know what I want? And, just where the hell did you come out with that conclusion? Yer the one with all of the logical explanations so why don't you just hit me with one, Fraser." 

"You want a logical explanation?" Fraser actually growled. 

"Yeh!" Ray barked. 

"Fine! You should've told me that all you wanted from me was sex! Just maybe I would've understood but instead you refuse to talk to me and then because I didn't give you what you wanted so then you took out the one person that you could actually take advantage of because you knew that Turnbull would delive . . . " 

<SLAP>. 

And, Ray couldn't help himself when he slapped Fraser. He just couldn't stop himself from doing it and now it was too late because he had done it. Struggling to control his breathing and Ray then muttered. "Look. I'm sorry that I slapped ya but you just pushed me a bit too far and I couldn't help it. But, what yer saying isn't true. I wasn't gonna use you for sex . . . That's a bunch of crock . . . I don't know where yer getting yer information from, Fraser, but it's all bull . . . And, besides, I didn't sleep with Turnbull. I wouldn't do that to him . . . and, especially not to you. I don't know just what is going on in that chocolate brown colored head of yers but you have it all wrong, Fraser. You have me all wrong." 

His cheek blazed with the red hand print but Fraser didn't touch it even if it stung. His pride just wouldn't allow it and besides he really deserved it, he thought to himself. Turning to look at his partner and Fraser asked. "You . . . You didn't have sex with Turnbull?" 

Looking at Fraser and Ray shook his head and then murmured. "I didn't have sex with Turnbull." 

The two were quiet now and, when neither one spoke Ray then started the car and drove off. 

"Where are we headed to?" Fraser asked. 

"To my apartment cause we really need ta talk." And after that, Ray called in to report that he would be coming in late because he was following up on a lead. 

* * *

Both stepped out of the car and then Fraser followed Ray up the stairs and to his apartment. After locking the door behind them, Ray then gestured for Fraser to take a seat on the couch and then Ray joined him. Then looking up to his partner and Ray asked. "Are you angry with me because you think that I used you or are you angry with me because I dated Turnbull?"

Fraser stared at his partner and then shook his head. Removing his Stetson and setting it beside him, Fraser then looked, Ray in the eyes and said. "I'm not as angry with you as I am with myself, Ray." 

"Huh?" 

Wetting his lips and Fraser then said. "I should have told you sooner but . . . but I just couldn't and when you came onto me last night . . . Well . . . The reason that I turned you away wasn't because I didn't want you, Ray . . . I turned you away because I wanted you way too much." And, the detective frowned because he had no idea as to what his partner was talking about. "Fraser?" 

"I know that I'm not making any sense but what I'm about to say should explain everything . . . I'm very much in love with you, Ray and that's why I turned you down." 

And, Ray's mouth dropped open. 

"Yes . . . and, I've been in love with you for a few months now. Which is why I was offended that you only wanted sex from me and that's all that you wanted." 

"Fraser!" 

"Ray. Please. Let me finish. None of that is important any more and now I know that I was expecting way too much from you, but . . . But, I didn't expect you to turn to Constable Turnbull and . . . and . . . That really hurt, Ray. I am jealous and I won't deny that but . . . I didn't expect this coming from you." 

Ray then got up from the couch and paced around the coffee table and then back. He then sat back down and gazed into the grays watching him. He then said. "Fraser . . . I'm sorry but I had no idea and I only wish that you had at least told me. The only reason that I forced myself on you the other night is cause I've been wanting you for a long time now and . . . Oh, don't look so shocked! . . And, yer wrong when you say that I was gonna use you for a one-night stand, cause I wasn't! I wanted more from you, but I thought that if you gave me only this one time well, then I would be content. And, the only reason that I took Turnbull out is cause I wanted to make you jealous." 

Sitting there with his mouth open and Fraser just didn't know what to say. Ray then blushed when he said. "To tell you the truth, I've been having wet dreams about you, and you know. The sexual kinda dreams." 

And still Fraser sat with his mouth wide open. Ray chuckled and then reached over and with his index finger pushed Fraser's chin up to close his mouth and said. "Don't look so shocked." 

"But . . . But, what about Attorney Kowalski and . . . and, I saw you kissing Turnbull and . . . " 

Shaking his head and Ray smiled and said. "Stell is water under the bridge, Fraser. And, as for kissing Turnbull . . . well, that was the only way to get a reaction outta you cause I knew that you were watching . . . I saw you when I parked." 

"Ray? You did this to get my attention!? . . .Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you keep this for so long?!" 

'Well, I would say the same reason that you did, Fraser. I was scared. I didn't want you to turn me away. I was afraid of rejection. And . . . You had already rejected me. Twice." 

The two now stared at each other. 

And, then Fraser said. "I'm sorry but . . . I had misgivings and I was wrong . . . The other night? You really wanted to sleep with me?" 

"Oh, you bet that I did. You looked delicious in that tux, especially when you came back the second time around, all sweaty and yer hair was tangled and yer face was flushed. I wondered if that's what you would look like after . . . after . . . " 

"I would look like after having sex?" 

"Yeh." Ray mumbled and then blushed. 

Thinking about what was said, and Fraser then asked. "Could we start all over again?" 

"Whadda ya mean?" Ray asked. 

"Well. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, after work?" 

"Tonight? What's wrong with right now?" Ray asked and he saw Fraser color. "I guess that's a bit too soon, huh?" Ray mumbled and he blushed also. 

"No. . . . No. It's not too soon, it's just that . . . that . . . " 

"Yer not ready, right? Fraser. Look. It's not like we're exactly green and we are two consenting adults and . . . " 

'Ray. No." Shaking his head and Fraser said. "It's not that I don't want to . . . It's just that I got a call from the Consulate earlier and was told to report because we have dignitaries from Japan coming in this morning which doesn't give me much time as of now because we've used up all of our time arguing. Now . . . How does dinner sound?" 

Ray smiled and said. "Sounds great to me. I'll pick you up at six." 

"You had better make that seven, Ray so that . . . " 

"Six-thirty and that's my final offer." 

"You are in a hurry!" 

"You bet!" 

"Well, then six-thirty sounds fine." 

"Greatness!" And, the two men smiled. 

* * *

There was no goodbye, see-you-later-kiss because Ray thought that if they kissed then they would probably end up on the floor again so he decided to save that for later tonight.

* * *

The Mountie made sure to finish by five and shower, shave and dress before six to get ready for his date. This time it was only casual as Ray had instructed him, saying. "Just jeans and a shirt, Fraser and nothing fancy cause we're picking up something quick and then we're heading to my apartment, A. S. A. P!" And, Fraser knew pretty much why Ray wanted to get there fast and this time, he was all for that.

* * *

Once in the apartment, just right after their hasty spaghetti dinner and Ray quickly locked the door behind them. He then asked Fraser if he wanted a drink and when the Mountie said no, Ray then skipped right to the main course, taking Fraser's hand and said. "Forgive me but I think that we know each other well enough ta skip some of this and get down to the kissing." And, wrapping an arm around Fraser's waist, Ray pulled the Mountie in and plastered his lips to Fraser's. Stepping in close and Fraser returned the kisses with as much fervor. The smacking of lips was the only sound in the room right now as they kissed pretty intensely. Fraser held on tight to Ray with both arms wrapped around the man's waist and basked in the detective's taste. Tongues experimented, licked, and probed both men trying to get as much of the other as they possibly could and when kisses just weren't enough, Ray then tore his lips off Fraser's and in a raspy, hoarse voice murmured. "I want more then this, Fraser. I want more of you." Gazing into the hungry blues, Fraser nodded, saying, "Just lead the way, Ray." And, that brought a smile to Ray's lips, a flirtatious smile that was full of promises and desire followed by a very deep sigh.

Taking hold of Fraser's hand and Ray then led the way to the bedroom. Stepping up to the bed, and Ray then proceeded to pull the sheets off the bed, dropping them on the floor and then turning to the Mountie, he then gazed into the grays and muttered. "I've waited a long time for this." Reaching up and Ray then started unbuttoning Fraser's shirt as Fraser watched. Once Ray unbuttoned the shirt, he then pushed if back and off Fraser's shoulders and then planted his lips to the Mountie's shoulder where he sucked gently. Shutting his eyes and Fraser dropped his head back and moaned softly as Ray suckled on him. Ray then licked his way down from the shoulder to Fraser's nipple, catching the stub between his teeth where he nipped on it gently and that brought deeper, moans from Fraser which seem to be coming from deep within the man's throat. Releasing the nipple and Ray then ran the flat of his tongue down Fraser's body from the man's muscled abs to Fraser's belly button where he stopped to dip his tongue into it. 

The Mountie was now lost in the lovemaking and he groaned with desire when he buried his fingers into Ray's soft blond hair being careful not to hurt the man. Looking down and Fraser noticed that Ray was on his knees now and pressing his face into his crotch searching for the Mountie's hardon and, Ray didn't have to search for long because Fraser was nursing a really hard cock. Ray moaned when he felt just how hard Fraser was and then he sunk his teeth catching hold of a mouthful of Mountie jeans and hard cock which made Fraser winch, jerk and then moan, his fingers digging even deeper into Ray's hair but not enough to cause damage. Looking up to the Mountie and Ray murmured. "You are ready, aren't you? Well. You'll love what's coming up next." And, Ray climbed up Fraser's body until they were eyes to eye again. Ray then asked. "Is there something in particular that you like? " 

The Mountie blushed and Ray just loved it, knowing that the Mountie wasn't about to tell him and Ray asked "Fraser? . . .Why don't you just show me just how much you want me, Fraser? I'm all ready for that." 

And, Fraser didn't have to be told twice because he grabbed Ray and started kissing him again, but this time he pulled Ray to where both of them toppled into the bed. Fraser then mounted Ray and then his mouth was all over Ray's body. Sucking on Ray's lips, and chin and then the man's neck as Ray's hands caressed Fraser's back. And, then Fraser unbuttoned Ray's shirt and Ray helped him and dipping down, Fraser took hold of Ray's nipple where gently he licked, stroking it gently and then he sucked. Arching his body up and Ray moaned wanting to feel more of the Mounties against him and then Ray growled. "Take yer pants off, Fraser." But, the Mountie was too absorbed with the feel and taste of Ray's skin on his tongue to pay attention to what Ray had said and now his tongue traced a wet path to Ray's navel. "God." Ray mumbled under his breath when he felt Fraser's tongue dip into his belly button and then the man licked him again and Ray arched up again and growled. "Fraser . . . Yer pants . . . take 'em off. . Please! . .. God . . . please . . . " And, Ray then felt kisses being laid across his abdomen so reaching down, Ray unbuckled his pants and then unzipped and as he did, he heard Fraser mutter. "Ray? . . .I've never had sex with a man before." 

"Yeh . . . I gather that I'll be yer first." Ray murmured. 

"Have you been with a man?" 

"No." Ray moaned and then he whispered. "You'll be my first and . . . and, I can hardly wait." Once that was said, Fraser then inched up and reached for Ray's pants and along with the boxers, he pulled them down exposing Ray's huge hardon. Looking up to his partner and Fraser realized that Ray was watching him, with blue eyes at half-mast and almost begging for Fraser to go on and then Fraser smiled at him. Reaching over, and Fraser took hold of Ray's hardon which was hot to the touch, hard and moist at the tip and when he did, Ray drew in a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds and waited to see what Fraser intended to do next. Then a low, long, moan escaped him when Ray felt the flat of Fraser's tongue lick across the top of Ray's erection and Ray fell back into the bed as if suddenly he had been rendered helpless. Maybe it was because he hadn't had anyone do this to him in ages or maybe it was because Fraser just knew what he was doing but the only thing that mattered to Ray at this moment was that it was Fraser giving him a piece of heaven. And, when Fraser's lips wrapped around his cock and then slid down, taking Ray's cock in, all the way in, Ray nearly shot forward but his hands clenching two fistfuls of sheets is what held him down and Ray now really let Fraser know how he felt when he released a guttural moan that reverberated throughout his body. And, Fraser licked him, and sucked on him and tasted him over and over again, taking his time, savoring the detective because he wanted to familiarize himself with his partner who was now his lover. Clenching and unclenching his fingers and Ray fought hard not to release his load but then he couldn't stand it any longer and he muttered. "Fraser? . . .Frase? . . .Ben? God . . . If you don't stop then I'm gonna cream inside of yer mouth." 

And, the Mountie didn't stop, instead he picked up his pace and murmured, "Let it go, Ray." And the vibration of Fraser's words made Ray moan as he shut his eyes tight. Clenching both the bed sheets and his teeth, Ray groaned and then he was creaming the interior of Fraser's mouth, and moaning. "Oh god . . . oh god. " Ray mumbled over and over again as he came hard. After several minutes and a lot of panting, Ray then released the sheets and let his body relax and jerked when he felt Fraser tongue again, licking him, licking his spent release. Blushing some and Ray then murmured. "Here. You can spit that out here." And, Ray handed Fraser his tee shirt. Looking up at Ray, his hair disheveled and his face flushed and Fraser asked. "Spit what out?" The two stared at each other and Ray then dropped back into the bed and chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Fraser asked Ray as he leaned up on an elbow. 

"You." Ray muttered as he looked down to his partner again. 

"Me? Why?" 

"You swallowed . . . And, just why does that surprise me?" And, Ray smiled. Fraser smiled in return and said. "Well. You do taste good, so it wasn't a problem." 

Sitting up now, Ray then captured Fraser's face between his hands and then looking into the man's grays and, Ray murmured. "You would say something wonderful like that." Leaning forward and Ray capture Fraser's lips in a very hot kiss and tugged at him, pulling the Mountie on top of him where they resumed kissing. Finally breaking from the kiss and looking into the sultry grays, Ray said. "You. Are. Fantastic. How could I have possibly deprived myself of you for so long, Ben? What was I thinking of? . .. Now . . . Are you ready?" 

"Ready?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes . . . Wouldn't you like to know what it feels like ta be in me?' And, Ray noticed Fraser's eyes not only widened but they lit up as if Ray had just presented the Mountie with an award or something, which Ray probably just had. Gazing into the grays and Ray waited for a response. Blinking a few times to make sure that he had heard correctly and Fraser then jumped on the offer saying. "I would very much love to be in you, Ray!" 

And, Ray smiled and then murmured. "I kinda hope that you would say that." But then Fraser said. "Ray? I've never done something like . . . " 

"I know that you've never done this before, Ben and neither have I but I can assure you that I'm really going to enjoy this." And, what Ray said, relaxed Fraser and now he smiled and said. "I'm ready, Ray." 

"Me too." Then reaching to the night stand, and Ray then produced a small jar of Vaseline that he kept for his hands when they were dry and then looking to Fraser he asked. "You do know how to use this, right?" 

Taking the small jar from Ray and Fraser nodded and said. "Yes." 

"Okay. Then let's use it." The two looked at each other and then Fraser pounced on Ray and smothered him with kisses. 

* * *

Intercourse proved to be incredible according to Fraser and, even Ray, couldn't have agreed more even though he was in pain. Penetration proved to be a bit rough and clumsy at first but once they paced themselves and got their momentum going then everything just fell into place. It was at this time that Ray discovered the wonderful world of multiple orgasm and Fraser discovered that he just couldn't get enough of Ray, even though they were at this for hours. They kissed until their lips were sore and made love until they were drained of both energy and sperm and now they just laid in each other's arms unable to even move any more. Both men were exhausted and they were also snoring loud enough to wake the dead from the cemetery that was about three blocks away. Ray wasn't sure if he was going to be able to ever walk again but he didn't care because he had at least three weeks of sick leave to recuperate. And, Fraser had shot enough sperm into Ray to father at least ten million kids and his father would've been proud if Ray had only been capable of putting out a few litters. But, walking nor children were important to them at this moment. Only the sexual gratification mattered and they had had plenty of that in just one night which is why now they were dead to the world in their own cozy little love nest, cuddled up into each others arms and never mind anyone else. They didn't hear or see that Robert Fraser had entered the room, looked at them, smiled and then left without saying a word as morning approached.

* * *

Sifting in his seat and Ray moaned and then growled under his breath. "Fucking chair is so damn hard! . . .Why don't they put cushions on these damn things?" Then glancing up, he noticed that Turnbull was making his way to his desk and the man was all smiles. Once he saw Ray looking at him and smiling, Turnbull blushed and then stepped up to the detective's desk. "Hey, Ren what is it that yer doing in this part of the world?"

Clutching his hands behind his back and standing erect, almost at attention but still blushing and Turnbull said. "Detective Vecchio . . . " 

"Ray . . . Call me, Ray, Ren, after all we're friends, aren't we?" 

Again the man blushed but this time his face was a darker shade of red, and it almost matched his Serge. Clearing his throat and Turnbull started again, "Ray? . . .I only came to apologize for my behavior that other night . . . I think that I had a few too many drinks and I . . . I . . . took advantage of your kindness and I beg for your forgiveness, Detective." 

"Ray." Again, Ray reminded him and smiled. 

"Ray." And, Turnbull blushed his face going from different shades of red within seconds. 

"Hey . . . You don't hafta apologize seeing that I was the one who got you drunk in the first place. And, besides, I had a fantastic time playing gin rummy with you. I was never any good at it until you showed me the errors of my ways. And, I'm sorry that we got a bit carried away and I dropped my drink on ya . . . Anyway . . . I really enjoyed spending time with you and . . . yer really a great kisser." Ray whispered 

Turnbull's face now turned a deep shade of crimson red and he had to look away because Ray smiling at him made him go weak in the knees. Handing Ray the clothes he had borrowed and Turnbull then leaned over Ray's desk and whispered. "I'm glad that you chose me to make Constable Fraser jealous because I had a fabulous time with you!" 

"Sh-h-h-h! Don't ever let Fraser hear you say that or he'll skin me, alive! . .In fact he'll skin me if he catches you even talking to me, now!" And, as if on cue, Fraser entered the bull pen, saw Turnbull with Ray, frowned and then proceeded to Ray's desk. 

"Oh-oh . . . Speaking of the devil." Ray mumbled and Turnbull turned, saw him then looked at Ray and said. "That's not the devil, Detective. That's Constable Fraser and I think that I should leave now. Immediately!" Turning away and Turnbull hurried to leave but Fraser walked up to him and asked. "Constable Turnbull and what is it that you are doing here?" 

Looking both nervous and scared and Turnbull said. "I. . .I came to return Detective Vecchio's clothes, Sir. And, now I'm on my way back to the Consulate. Was there anything that you needed done at the Consulate, Sir?" 

Staring at the nervous Mountie and then looking at Ray and Fraser then turned back to Turnbull, and smiled and said. "I don't have any orders for you right now, Constable but you really have to get to the Consulate because the Inspector will probably need one of us there." 

"Yes, Sir, right away." And, Turnbull was more then eager to leave because the one thing he didn't want to do is have Fraser angry with him. 

Strolling up to Ray's desk and clutching his hands behind his back and Fraser now looked at his lover. Ray smiled and held up the bag with his clothes in it and said. "He came to return the clothes that I lend him. Are you okay? 

Fraser stared at him and then said. "Well. That depends, Ray." 

Leaning back into his chair and Ray studied the Canadian and then asked. "That depends on what, Ben? Are you upset with me?" 

Watching him and Fraser then shook his head and said. "I'm not upset with you but I hope that you're not trying to make me jealous again?" 

Shaking his head and Ray said. "No. There's no way that I wanna make you jealous, Ben . . . Not ever again cause yer too valuable to me and besides . . . I'm head-over-heels in love with you. And, I mean that I worship the ground that you walk on, kinda love!" 

Both eyes and mouth dropped open and the Mountie just watched his lover with a shocked look on his face which made Ray chuckle and say. "Oh, please don't look so shocked! After last night I know that I'll never let you go! I would hafta be stupid to do something like that and the one thing that I'm not is stupid! . . .Now . . . Close yer mouth and have a seat. 

And, Fraser plopped into the seat in front of Ray's desk still unable to talk. Ray then asked. "Well? Aren't you gonna say something?" 

Shutting his mouth and wetting his lips and Fraser said. "Yes. And, Ray, in the future? Don't attempt to make me jealous." 

Ray smiled and said. "I won't do it again. 

"Good. Because, I don't want to have to kick anyone coming between us in the head!. . .And, besides, I'm not about to let you go and everyone else that wants you, Ray, well, they can form a line behind me. But, I can assure you that they are going to have a very, very long wait." And, that made Ray smile and Fraser smiled too. 

* * *

Hurrying into his office and Fraser jumped when he almost bumped into his father. Hand to his chest and Fraser muttered. "Oh! . . . You scared me."

"Well, you really should pay closer attention, son. So. . . . How are things with you and the yank?" 

At first Fraser blushed and then he set the files that were in his hands on his desk, and murmured. "Things are going just fine." 

"Fine?" 

Turning to look at the elder Canadian and Fraser then blurted. "All right. I think that you have an idea as to what happened between Ray and me and things are going extremely well! . . .Ray won't be able to give you the grandchildren that you wanted but I can assure you that I gave it my best, last night and if Ray could, he would be producing a couple of children right around Christmas time." 

"So, you succeeded in putting that leg over the yank a few times, didn't you son? Good man. . Very good. So that explains the foolish grin on your face that you've been wearing all day long? . . . Benton?. . . How much do you think one of those operations cost? . . And, how much do you make here?" 

With a puzzled look on his face and Fraser stared at this father. He then asked. "Operation? What are you talking about?" 

Looking at his son, and Robert Fraser then turned away and mumbled. "You know what I'm talking about. How would the yank feel about being a woman?" 

Now the young Canadian really stared at his father. He then shook his head and said. "Have you come unhinged?. . . Do you know how absurd that sounds? How long have you been dead? Because, I think that your brain cells have really deteriorated since then." 

"My brain cells just happen to be in tip-top condition, Benton Fraser and don't you talk to your father that way! What happened to good etiquette and manners?!" 

"Manners? I was only stating a fact!" Fraser muttered. 

"Are you talking to yerself again?" Ray asked as he leaned against the doorframe and when Fraser turned to look at him, Ray smiled. 

Fraser smiled in return and said. "You know Ray? It's impolite to disturb a man when he's in the process of mulling over things." 

"Oh? So, what is it that yer mulling over, Fraser? Us? " And, Ray now sauntered over to the Mountie. 

"Actually." Fraser watched as Ray stepped up to him and he continued. "I was having a conversation with my father concerning us." 

Raising an eyebrow and Ray then looked at him. Then reaching up and Ray aligned Fraser's lanyard and said. "You know, Ben, when I was a kid, my grandfather told me that sex rots the brain. I didn't believe him, of course. Well. I didn't believe him until today that is." Ray then looked at Fraser and then smiled. 

Fraser looked at him and then, he too, smiled and said. "I don't think that's a true statement, Ray." 

Nodding and Ray then said. "Well, that's what my grandpa told me but since it's not true, then . . . " And, Ray pulled Fraser into his arms knowing full well that the Consulate was empty because Thatcher and Turnbull were on their way to Canada for some kind of Moose conference or something. 

The Stetson toppled off and landed on Diefenbaker who yelped and jumped out of the way. 

"Ray? Ray, we can't do this here! . . . Ray, my father is watching!" Fraser muttered. 

"Well, can you tell 'im ta please leave so that I can get a piece of you? . . . Hey? What's this hard thing ya got here, Ben?" 

Looking at his father and then back at Ray and Fraser muttered." That's my talisman Ray. My good luck charm." 

"Nah." And, grabbing a handful of cock and, Ray muttered. "I was askng about this hard thing!" 

"RAY!" Fraser yipped. 

And, Ray laughed and then he wrapped his arms around Fraser's neck and plastered his lips to the Mountie'. 

Diefenbaker looked at them as lips smacked. And, Robert Fraser watched also. 

Then soon a zipper being unzipped was heard over the lip-smacking and that's when Robert Fraser jumped and hurried to the door and told the wolf. "You need to get out of here, Diefenbaker, because what they are about to do, rots the brain! Children these days! They just have no manners!" And, Robert Fraser quickly led the wolf out of the room before it got too hot inside. 

* * *

End Looking in your window#1 by maria jackson:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
